Colors of my heart A Hogwarts love story
by S.L.Night
Summary: This is a Geroge Weasley love story, my OC is the main character, of course. But she has a couple of skeletons in her closet, so be watching for that.
1. First Impressions are worth Fighting For

"I just—I don't know. What if they don't like me Tyler? It's the last year and I'm going to stick out." My voice quivered as I peeked into the great hall, twirling a long piece of brown hair around my finger, a bad habit I've had my whole life. My luck over the past year seemed nonexistent, when the death eaters destroyed the small town my family had been living in, my parents thought I would be safer at Hogwarts under the sharp eye of Professor Dumbledore. I didn't even get to say good bye to any of my friends at Salem Academy, nobody could know where I was going. But now as I'm waiting to be sorted I wonder if it's even worth it, the fear I'm feeling doesn't seem like a fare trade off.

Tyler gripped my shaking hand, "It will be alright Sarah, if anybody gives you any trouble I'll take care of them." He twisted his wand between his fingers, white teeth flashing against his dark skin. "I have to get back in there, and I'm sure McGonagall will be out to get you in just a few, so calm down. And remember Gryffindor!" He squeezed my hand again, pulling me into a tight hug before he snuck into the great hall, leaving me alone with my nerves.

"Sarah Green? Ah yes there you are." McGonagall stared down the bridge of her nose at me, her glasses slipping slightly. Her forest green robs twirling gently around her legs, her stern look softening at my obvious fright. "Don't worry, this is the easiest thing you will have to do all year." Her hard British accent made me smile, I would have to get used to that sound surrounding me.

I followed the click of her heal on the cobblestone, to terrified to look up at the crowd. Reaching the head table I realized Dumbledore had been introducing me as a new student, smiling slightly I kept my eyes trained at my feet. Wishing he would talk faster didn't seem to be helping my case. His words filtered through my mind, was I really worth warranting a ten minute speech, I don't think so anyway.

"Psst Sarah." Tyler's attempt at being secretive wasn't working out that well, gaining weird looks from those surrounding him. Giving me two thumbs up and an encouraging smile did seem to make some of the butterflies disappear. I sat on the most uncomfortable stool imaginable, probably made that way to stir up the nerves even more. A ratty old hat was placed on my head, I closed my eyes hoping the room would go away in the darkness.

"_Hello young lady, there was much excitement in the head masters office when we learned that you would be coming to our hallowed halls."_ Was this hat really talking to me, that's a new one. "_I take it you know about our four houses?"_ Am I supposed to answer back? This doesn't make much sense. "_I am in your mind just think it and I can hear it."_ Well in that case, I know I want to be in Gryffindor. "_Yes I see that, you have a very good friend in that house, but perhaps one of the other houses would be better suited. I see you are very intelligent. Much more geared for Ravenclaw. But what is this here—you have a secret holding up inside you. Oh my how deliciously dark this secret is, maybe you should go to the Slytherin house, it would help you along your way."_ Listen mister hat, I do not want to go into any house besides Gryffindor. I appreciate the fact that you are looking out for my 'best interest' but that house is the one I will fit in the best. And I'll have you know I can stuff and sew you shut without anyone figuring out what happened and why you suddenly became the castles favorite chew toy. "_My my, you certainly know what you want. Well then it appears to be—_GRYFFINDOR!" The hats voice rang around the hall as the table nearest me irrupted in applause.

Sighing heavily I walked over to sit in-between Tyler and a terrified looking first year. He engulfed my curved frame into a bone crushing hug, "I KNEW YOU COULD DO IT!" Screaming to be heard over the hoard of boys and a few girls that wanted to shake my hand; these people seemed overly nice, it's not like they know me, or why I had to be transferred here. Dropping my eyes I watched the food instantly appear, I prodded at a few things trying to find something that looked slightly edible. "Come on Sarah it's not that bad, I know its not your American fast food, but here try this," He shoveled a big piece of something onto my plate. It looked black and had some sort of slime oozing from the pastry crust, "Its steak and kidney pie! Its great!"

My face fell as it twisted into a disgusted grimace, "k—kidney? You gave me something with a kidney in it!?" Braking into a hard laugh he hugged me tight again.

"Its not a real kidney, its kidney beans. Come on it does taste good just give it a try." Turning back to his own highly pilled plate he put a fork in my hand, nudging me towards my own.

Taking a small bit on the end of my fork I studied it bringing it close to my face, smelling it it didn't seem that bad, but before I could put it in my mouth someone squeezed in beside me and the first year.

"Hello there, my name is George, George Weasley and that ugly mug over there is my twin Fred." Extending his hand to me to shake it I inched closer to Tyler, I don't like my personal space being invaded, and this rather tall man was doing just that. "You can shake my hand, I don't bite, unless you like that sort of thing." His smile reached his chocolate eyes an attempt to trap me I'm sure.

Slowly I took his hand shaking it, "Hi, I'm Sarah Green." My voice shook more than I wanted it too. His smile widened looking me up and down, great another one of them.

"Your accent is adorable." His words made me flush a deep red as I pulled away from him.

"George why is it you think you get to talk to all the pretty girls first." His twin had come up behind me without my notice. I gripped Tyler's leg searching desperately for a way out. "I have to admit though, well done." He flashed a smile at me too thinking that it would soften the insult he had just thrown my way.

"Wow, you two are clever aren't you, thinking that calling her cute would get you anywhere with her. On her first day to, bravo, that's not taking advantage of her what-so-ever now is it Weasley's." Tyler had finally taken a breather from his food. The two red heads didn't even falter.

"Sorry mate didn't realize you had a claim on her." Fred jokingly backed away with his hands up.

"Excuse me, what the hell makes it okay for you to think that you can talk about me like I am a piece of property." My hazel eyes flashed as anger rose inside me. "And if you think that your cheesy ass pick up lines are going to work on me you can back off now. It may work on you English type but I like to think that I have a brain and can think for myself thank you so very much." Tyler put his arm around me to stop himself from falling off the long wooden bench he was laughing so hard at how fast Fred really did back away.

"Yeah, sorry about him." George ran his hand along the back of his neck, ruffling his shoulder length red hair. "He never has mastered the proper way to talk to a stunning girl such as yourself." The apologetic look didn't last to long as I turned on him.

"And I see you haven't either, I suppose you think it's a complement using your golden tongue to find as many ways as possible to call me attractive, well did it ever occur to you that I might not be as vain as the girls you are used to dealing with? Did it?" Looking trapped he stood up from the bench. "You can come onto me when you get to know me better and can actually tell me something enlightening rather than just attempting to get into my pants with pretty words." Turning back to my food I heard his retreating footsteps and let out a breath of relief.

"I love you Sarah." Tyler jokingly added pushing me slightly. "See you can take care of yourself. Look at you getting all uppity at them." Smiling at him like it was something I did every day, he turned back to finish his food, my appetite on the other hand had disappeared all together, my momentary bravery had zapped everything else from my body.

Tracing my finger along the grains of wood I waited until the desserts had shown up and then vanished. Looking up at the floating candles I didn't notice when the room started to empty, Tyler pulled gently at my standard black robes. Attempting to get me to follow him, but doing that would mean passing by the twins that had stared at me through the rest of dinner whispering to each other. Every once in a while the one called George would smile down the table at me.

"Uhm, can't we just wait a while?" I slid my eyes over to the two red heads but he was two preoccupied telling the first years to get in line.

"What? Sorry I can't, Since I'm a prefect, and head boy," Giving a cocky little smile as he paused expecting me to understand what he was talking about. "I have to take these guys up to the dorms, and I'm almost positive that includes you."

"You know what as much fun as that sounds, really, Dumbledore gave me a tour over the summer break, and since I stick out enough as is I don't think walking around with a bunch of kids that come up to my waist, no offense guys, wont really help my case!" The first years surround us laugh as Tyler indignantly lead them away.

Sitting there shaking my head at him I realized my mistake. I assumed that the two would have left if I waited them out. I was dead wrong. They were still in their seats staring me down. Although Fred looked like he was getting bored. George stood up to approach me again when a girl with milk chocolate skin and deep black hair approached them. I saw my chance for freedom and took it, running past the two confused and calling out my name, as the girl looked a little pissed to be being ignored. Smiling at my small victory I took the marble stairs two at a time, my hand gliding on top of the smooth hand rail.

Reaching the portrait of the woman in the pink dress a lot sooner than I figured I would I tried desperately to remember the password, I could hear the two boys climbing the stairs quickly behind me. The woman looked down smiling at me waiting to open up.

"Uhmm—I know this, CAPPIT DRACONA!" The second the words left my lips she swung forward allowing me the entrance I need to escape. The common room was covered in red and gold, the overstuffed arm chairs looked inviting but that was something I didn't have the luxury of trying at this point in time. It was to warm for a fire but the fire place was blacked by years of use. A soft rain hit against the few windows blocking out the star light. The looks of interest didn't bother me as much this time because I could escape them quicker. I spotted the stairs on the opposite side of the room just in time, the portrait hole behind me opened as I was running towards it.

The faces blurred as I sped past them, obviously confused as to what was wrong with the new girl. Opening a wooden door a saw rows of them beyond it, which one had Dumbledore said I was supposed to go to? It has to be the one at the top, it only makes sense. I ran up the stairs longing for my sanctuary. Ripping the door open I saw my stuff next to a large four poster bed, covered in the same reds and gold's as the room below. Taking refuge on my bed I pulled the hangings closed, maybe nobody would realize I was here and I could stay locked away all year.

Just as my master plan was taking form I heard the wooden door creak open girls voices wafting into my ears. I pulled the pillow from behind me onto my lap, pulling my knees up and wrapping my arms around the whole bundle.

"Well I heard that she killed a bunch of people and they kicked her out of her last school." A high pitched slightly sweetened voice stated.

"I heard that she's cursed and anybody who gets close to her dies." That voice sounds familure but I couldn't place where from.

"Oh you two are terrible, did you think maybe her family just moved here and she needed a new school?" I liked that voice, if only what she was saying would be true. "You guys just want to spread gossip and if you start that kind of stuff again this year then you will never pass your O.W.L.'s." It seemed like they were right at the edge of her bed now.

"Wait a second whose things are these?" It was the first girl again, I could hear her bend over and rummage through my things, guess its time for me to come out of hiding, that didn't last to long.

Coughing to allow them time to pretend they hadn't been talking about me. "Hello there, sorry to invade your dorm, guess we can call it pay back for that whole revolutionary war thing." Letting out a small laugh I realized they had never learned muggle history like we had to at Salem. "Right…well hi there, my name is Sarah Green. I'm the new transfer student." Extending my hand the girl that hand said nice things took it, steering me back to my bed. That's when I realized who the second voice had been. The girl in the Great Hall who had attempted to get George's attention. This year was shaping up to be just wonderful.


	2. Strange encounters of the Wizard kind

Chapter two in the series, now that all the boring stuff is out of the way, its got to get good.

* * *

The girl sat on my feather topped bed with me, sinking deep into the rich fabric. Her lips a bottled pink spread across her to white teeth. Grabbing at my hands like we were old friends her eyes ran quickly down me, judging if I was any competition. "We are so happy to have you hear. Just ignore what those two were saying, they love to cause drama." I could see the other two looking at me, waiting for me to attack her I'm sure.

"Uh thank you, I guess." I kept the other two's gaze hoping they would just walk away. Of course the black haired girl met my eyes and attempted to glare me down.

The girl invading my bed looked back at her, "Shove off Katie, just because George wants to talk to her doesn't mean anything, besides you two aren't dating, so get over it." Looking back at my confused face she realized she may have said to much. "That's Katie Bell, she has a huge thing for George Weasley, that guy you were talking too. But ignore her, she'll get over herself and that over there is Angelina Johnson. Don't let them get to you, the boys just seemed to like you at dinner and they feel threatened." Laughing at herself she squeezed my hand tighter, "Oh and I'm Olivia Morgan. It will be a fun year I promise you!" Lifting quickly off my bed she headed to the bathroom leaving me alone with the two girls that seemed to want me dead. Fake smiles were passed around before they went back down to the common room, to talk about me I'm sure.

"What have I gotten myself into." Talking to myself was another bad habit, but the whispered words were a small comfort. I curled onto my side, watching the rain drops race down the glass panel. I sat there for hours as the other girls in the room came and got ready for bed. This room was to quiet and impersonal, but going to sleep was not an option. The visions that crowded behind my sleeping lids weren't worth it. My stomach started to grumble and I realized my lack of eating was a very bad idea.

Sliding off my bed I stared deep into my trunk, what to do. Smiling I switched into my pajamas, a soft dark blue cotton top with my cotton pant bottom that had thunder clouds on them. "This way if I get caught I can just say I'm sleep walking! Genius." Chuckling at my pure ingenuity I slipped out the door pretending the loud creek didn't really happen. The flag stone was cool against my feet, sending s shiver up my spine, ignoring it I ran across the common room, afraid of being caught.

"where the hell am I." Wondering around the dark corridors below the castle seemed like a better idea when I was in that warm cozy bed. "Dumbledore said the entrance to the kitchen was down here. Evil catacombs of doom." My voice echoed off the thick walls, quickening my pace even more. Feeling like someone was watching me I started taking wild turns, running every direction before hitting a dead end. Feeling trapped I turned karate kicking the air, realizing I was alone.

I turned back around studding where I had ended up. "Oh here we are." A large painting was in front of me, the fruit looked real enough to eat. "Now what did he say to do" I shook the painting but it wouldn't budge from the wall. "Stupidness, let me in. I'm hungry, please?" touching every fruit my finger landed on the pear, it twisted into a door knob and I pulled as hard as I could.

The smell of fresh meat and sweet pies lingered in the air. Taking a deep breath in I walked forward, letting the warmth of the fires engulf me. Little faces popped around the corn of the entrance smiles spreading wide at the site of me.

"Hello miss!" A small hand reached out to great me, the long fingers were warm and slightly callused. "Welcome to the kitchens." It was obviously a male by how deep his voice was, but besides that it seemed hard to tell, the entire room swarmed around me, little hands reaching out to great me looking like carbon copies in their uniforms.

"th—thank you." My voice shook at again having my personal space invaded. "I was wondering if you guys had any Americanized food? I mean what you had at dinner was amazing, it just wasn't really me…" Trying my best not to offend them I looked around for any scraps I could grab and run with.

"Sit down miss," A female this time, leading me to a stool by the dying fire. The floor beneath my bare feet was worn down sandstone, the dist shifting between my toes. "What would you like?" Her voice was high pitched, higher than anything I've heard before.

"Uhm, well can you guys do like a burger, or pizza? Something that's….not British?" Smiling up at me she took the rest of them away and left me to my gnawing stomach. "Well this is nice, maybe everything here won't be so bad." A smile spread quickly as I finally felt at home, in this warm inviting room. Pots and pans hung along the walls, everything set at a much shorter level. Closing my eyes and settling back onto the wall my suddenly perfect night was instantly ruined.

"I see you've found the kitchens." Maybe if I don't open my eyes he wont really be here. But even with my eyes closed I could see the bright red hair of George. My stomach dropped realizing I had once again gotten myself tapped.

Leaning forward I set my face hard against him. "And I see you've managed to stalk me into them." His white teeth flashed in the darkness, pleased with himself. "Haven't you embarrassed yourself enough today? Why don't you just run along and leave me alone." My outburst lashed across my tongue before I could bite it back, my stomach turning again as he approached me.

"Why is it that you hate me so much Sarah? You don't even know me. I believe you said that I should get to know you." He stopped a few inches from me, his closeness taking my breath away.

"Who said I hated you? Did I say that? No I don't think I did." My arms automatically crossed my chest, attempting to push him away didn't seem like a fun task though so I leaned farther back, pressed tight against the wall. "Maybe I just don't like stupid pick up lines. Or guys that think they are Gods gift. And perhaps I don't want to be around someone that is just going to say that I'm pretty, I'd prefer someone who saw past looks."

His mouth dropped slightly, apparently I was the first one to say these things to him, stupid boy. "Well—I—I mean…" The red head looked around for something to help him.

I raised my eyebrows smirking, the falling feeling leaving my stomach. "Let me guess, you didn't think? Or you are used to girls just falling over you with that grade A smile?"

His deep eyes sparkled, "You like my smile?"

Smacking my head against the wall my eyes rolled involuntarily. "Listen, just tell me what you want from me and then go away. I haven't done anything to you. Well besides completely emasculating you in front of everyone, but really when you think about it you deserved it."

"Do you always talk this much when you get nervous?" Eyes flashing in the dim firelight he inched even closer.

"You wish you could make me nervous." My forced laugh gave me away. Swiftly pushing against his chest I lingered a little to long, feeling how strong he was underneath his black school robes. Breaking my contact I quickly moved to where the house elf's had gone, following the smell of what had to be a cheese burger.

I could feel his eyes burning wholes deep into my back, why wouldn't he just go away, or blink, even that would be helpful. The female house elf came back around the corner bring a cheese burger and some French fries to me. The smell was over powering, my stomach grumbling in protest at being made to wait as long as it did. She sat it at one of the mirrored four tables, I sat in front of it, shoving at least a third of into my mouth in one go.

I felt the spot next to me gain a sudden occupant as I shoved fries in along with the burger. A deep chuckle lit against my ears making me turn to see what was so funny. He leaned for pointing at something at my face.

"What?" My brows furrowed pulling back from him.

"You have some ketchup on you cheek. And—don't take this the wrong way, but you're a girl…"

"Yes and?" My hazel eyes flashed as I swallowed my over sized bite.

"Well, you're eating." An apologetic look crossed his face.

"Why yes yes I am. I eat a lot, at least five times a day, even more, you know that whole eating when you're hungry thing?" Shaking my head slightly he could tell I was making fun of him.

"Sorry, girls here just don't eat that much—if at all really." Bringing his eyes up to mine he took a napkin and dapped at the ketchup. "I like the fact that you do."

Feeling the blush creep back over my face I dropped my eyes down to my half eaten burger. "Thanks. Food is good, you know that whole surviving thing. Do you want a fry?" Pushing my plate closer to him I watched him take it, the whole time keeping eye contact with me.

"Thanks. You know we do have these here, I guess you just missed them on the table." I could tell he was trying to not laugh at me, and failing miserably at it.

"Well I was slightly distracted by these two big headed red heads, they were pushing themselves on me. Pretty rude of them." Taking another bite of my burger I ignored his look of hurt that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Did you think that maybe they were just trying to find a way to talk to you before the rest of the male population mobbed you?" That made me think, but at this point I really didn't care much.

"Well did they thing that there could have been a much better way of approaching me than with stupid pick up lines?" Flipping my long hair behind I my shoulder I caught him in a stern gaze.

"You are right, and I'm sorry about Fred, he really doesn't know how to be smooth around girls—er women, such as yourself." He shoved another fry in his mouth trying to cover his mistake.

Laughing at him I nearly choked on my bite, swallowing it down I stared at him, "You're kind of cute when you stumble." The words came out before I realized what I was saying.

"So you do think I'm cute." He nudged me in the arm as my blush turned an even darker shade.

"Well, I mean, you aren't bad looking." That sounded stupid even to me.

"Well what do you say about going to breakfast with this not bad looking guy?" Inching closer to me I felt the heat between us grow.

"Uhm, well I don't really know you…and I don't really date that often." Poking the rest of my now cold food all I wanted to do was escape.

"Who said it was a date? Did I say that?" Mocking me from early I poked him in the side.

"haha, very funny, just for that I don't think I will." Pushing the bench back I got up to leave.

"Ah come on, it was a joke, please?" He circled around me blocking the exit, his robes swinging as he spread his arms wide to stop me.

"And it's not a date?" I pushed closer to him, watching it make him nervous for once. "I just got here, and I don't know if dating would be that great of an idea."

"It's not a date if you don't want it to be." His smile flashed again, bringing his arms down to allow me to leave.

* * *

Standing at the top of the stairs with him I felt the warmth of the kitchen leaving me, causing shivers in its wake. I looked out the now clear window onto the stars that had appeared while I was in the bellows of Hogwarts. Shaking again I saw his eyes cover my body again.

"Are you cold?" He moved in closer, making my heart race.

"Oh no I love being in a drafty castle in only my P.J.'s." Witch I suddenly became aware of how thin and see through they really were.

Laughing at my joke he looked sadly at the door to the girls dorms. "Well you better get up to bed if you want to make it to breakfast tomorrow." Taking my hand he kissed it gently before letting it go.

Red flashed down my cheeks as I backed into the door. "For our non-date right?"

"You can call it that," Leaning in quickly he kissed my cheek, "But I think I will call it a date." He ran up the stairs to the boys dorm before I was given time to protest.

"Cheeky bastard." The door to my room squeaked open slightly, I slid inside hoping not to wake anyone. Seeing a shadow move I held a scream in "LUMOS!" Katie Bell was sitting on the end of my bed staring daggers into my pillow.

"Have a nice stroll?" Her voice was like ice, wrapping around my heart in an attempt to stop it from beating.

"Nice enough, thank you." My arms crossed my chest again, my eyes narrowing. "Can I help you with something?"

"Oh no, Just be careful, you know, things can happen late at night." Sliding off of my bed she slipped back into her own. "Good night Sarah."

I crossed the room quickly flipping back the covers to make sure she hadn't put something in it. Sighing I laid down, And they told me it would be a boring year.


	3. Chance meetings and Secret passages

Tugging my skirt down I stared into the full length mirror in the corner of the room. It didn't fit right over my hips, my ass was far too big for their uniforms, it would be riding up all day. The shirt fit to snuggly also, its tight across my chest giving me an odd distorted look. "Maybe if I undo the first button." There that felt better, but made me look a little whorish, I suppose I will have to settle with that. Leaning forward I lined my eyes with dark eye liner and light pink eye shadow. It was supposed to make my eyes pop. "Lets see if it works today." Why was I even bothering to look good for him, it's not like it is even a date, I barely know him. "This thing was made for freaking barbies!" Pulling at it again I realized it was just going to have to deal with it, "Perfect."

The other girls were staring at me as if I was crazy for talking to myself. Olivia bounced over to me shrugging off what she had just witnessed. "You look nice. Do you want to go down and have breakfast with me?" Her smile was inviting, more so than the one attached to my previous engagement. The other two occupants in the room paused waiting for my answer. Turning I stared them down, unblinking until they returned to whispering behind their hands and pointing at me.

I waited until they had slunk out of the room. The fact that they had each shortened their skirts did not escape me. Walking back to my trunk I slammed the lid down. Olivia came over patting me on the shoulder, "Please don't let them bother you, all they care about is how many guys hit on them and who can wear the lowest cut shirt." I couldn't hide the smile that was quickly spreading. "So how about that breakfast?"

"I would love to really, but, well, George asked me out for breakfast this morning. I mean it isn't a real date or anything, he just wanted to talk…" The red crept back up my face as she giggled at my embarrassment.

"That's great! You have to tell me everything that happens! I bet he tries to kiss you, or maybe he'll ask you out again!" She squealed out the last one jumping a little and taking my arms with her. "Where is he meeting you at? Are you nervous? George is a really sweet guy, I bet he'll be a gentleman."

Laughing at her over excitement I tried to calm her down, I wasn't used to such a girl like behavior. "He's meeting me at the bottom of the stairs. I hope he acts better than he did last night."

"Last night what happened—wait did you say the bottom of the stairs? Where Katie just went?" Her blonde hair splayed as she rushed to the dorm door. I heard her run down the stairs and then back up. "Sarah you have to get down there." She was panting heavily her blue eyes sparkling in excitement. "I'm pretty sure she's attempting to shove her tongue down George's throat!"

"Its okay Olivia, breathe with me." Placing my hands on her shoulder I took a couple of deep breaths in and out. "We are not dating, what he does is none of my business."

Rolling her eyes back at me she pushed me out the dorm door, "Right, and I don't care if my sister gets attacked by a Bogart. Can't fool me miss Sarah, go." The door closed sharply, leaving me no other option for escape.

"I 'spose I could jump out the window, but that really doesn't seem worth it to avoid someone. Where's pollyjuice potion when you need it." My fingers laced through my hair, twirling the thick strands down each step. I could hear their voices on the other side of the wooden door, she was laughing to hard at a joke he told and it seemed like he was trying to open the door to the girls dorms.

Sucking in a big breath I pushed the door open knocking it against the back of Katie's head. "Watch it you American twit." Turning on me she pulled her wand, pointing it at my chest.

"Maybe you shouldn't be hanging around doors, it can be rather dangerous, remember you were telling me about it just last night." I kept my want in my pocket a tight grip on the hilt and my eyes locked on her shaking fist.

"Hey Sarah you ready to get out of here?" George positioned himself in-between us, Katie's arm instantly dropping. Flipping his red hair away from his eyes he winked at me steering me away from the now seething girl.

"What about me George? You wouldn't make me go to breakfast all by myself would you?" Her voice was sickly sweet, it made lollipops seem sour. Running down the stairs she latched herself to his other arm, vise grip refusing to budge.

"Of course not Katie." Brown eyes searched the room, landing on an un-expecting victim. "Harry! Hey Harry, come here buddy." He pulled Harry close to him lightly punching his arm. "I don't know if you've met her, but this is Sarah Green. She's our new transfer."

His mouth unhinged a little, green eyes making a quick sweep, "Do how you do, I'm Perry Hotter—I mean how do you do, I'm Harry Potter." Color filled his cheeks as he stepped closer to shake my hand.

"Hi Harry, it's nice to meet you."

"Where are you from? That's a very hot—I mean nice, it's a nice accent." Pulling away quickly it looked like he wanted to do nothing but die.

"Right, well Harry how about you accompany Katie to breakfast, Sarah and I will be on our way now." Smoothly handing of her chocolate hands to Harry; who unfortunately had sharp nails dig into his skin seconds later.

On the other side of the portrait hole his freckled face busted into laughter. "Wow, that was an eventful morning." Taking my arm he led me down to the great hall. I had been studying him the entire time we were walking trying to figure out what he was really after and attempting to ignore all of the other looks.

"After you my lady." We had reached the Great Hall but I couldn't make my feet move towards it. "Is something wrong?"

"Yeah, I'm not really the kind of girl that enjoys being stared at, or strange eyes going up and down my body. And this uniform isn't the most comfortable fit on me. I know you've noticed." His hand reached up to rub his neck a furor forming in his brow. "I'm just not the type of girl that likes to be the center of attention, and since I'm the new one here, I know it's going to happen." Shuffling my feet I looked down embarrassed that I admitted this to him.

"Hey! I've got it," He stripped off his Gryffindor sweater handing it to me.

"How is you taking off your close going to help this situation? Besides isn't it a little warm for this?" My eyes uncontrollably traced down his chest to his abs hiding behind a thin white shirt.

"Just listen, You can either wear that, I'm a good seven inches taller than you, it should hang down lower than you skirt, and if you still aren't comfortable I can go grab us some food and we can go eat out by the lake." His brown eyes stared deeply into mine, I could tell he was at least try.

Sliding his sweater over my outfit I smiled up at him, walking confidently into the great hall, that was until all eyes turned to look at me. My sure step wavered and I backed into George, trying to find an un-judging place to look at.

"Oi, what are all you wankers looking at. Yes this is a human, of the female persuasion. I know you aren't used to seeing something this nice, but back off, put your eyes back in and continue eating. Nothing to see here; that's right, and don't get any ideas I'm eating here!" Taking the seat next to me, covering my head and looking around menacingly, he shoveled food onto my plate. "This is all the 'Americanized' food."

"Oh you think your really funny don't you George Weasley." Poking him in the chest I pushed him down into his seat, his warm hands reaching up and capturing mine. "Funny." I pulled away managing to control my blush for once. "Thanks though, and for the food." I dove in, sliding some burnt bacon on a piece of toast and then into my mouth. "I love food!" Managing to keep all the food in I smiled at him as he began on his eggs.

I felt a hand run across the small of my back and turned to slap George only to find it wasn't him and the hand was of a darker make. Turning to my right Tyler had managed to sneak into place, his jaw set, eyes locked onto the red head. I took his hand from my back and cupped it in my hand, an attempt to shake him back to reality.

"Tyler, can I help you?" All I got was a grunt and his hand back on me.

George seemed to notice I had stopped eating and turned to look what was going on. "Hey Tyler, need something?" Turning stiffly to look at him my hazel eyes were pleading for him to understand. Glancing down I watched his eyes catch on Tyler's hand, his conveniently found its way to my upper leg. Tyler looked down at his movement, his teeth grinding.

"Guys, as much as I have always wanted to be a human tug-o-war, how about we each take our class schedules and go our separate ways." Sliding Tyler's time card to him I gave him a gentle shove towards the entrance hall. "Tyler I will talk to you later, okay. You can go now." His strong hands found their way to my shoulders giving them a quick squeeze before he stomped out of the hall.

"That was really fun. Can we have a repeat of this morning every day? In between your psycho ex and my friend, one of us is bound to end up in the hospital wing" My brunette hair slid in front of my face, a thin shade between me and his prying eyes.

"Katie's not my ex—we went on one date and that was the end of it. Did she tell you we dated? Is that why she was going psycho this morning?" His fingers pulled back at my hair tucking it behind my ear. "We were never together, I think that I should explain this to here if she doesn't understand"

Turning in my seat I pulled my knees up, placing my chin down on them. "It doesn't matter it's not like we're dating. Although our getting to know each other breakfast didn't turn out that well." Pulling faces at his chest he managed to pry my chin up to look at him.

"You know what that means, don't you?" Shaking my head for me a grin split his face again, white teeth gleaming the morning light. "We will just have to try again, so you pick, lunch or dinner?"

Swinging my legs all the way over the bench I kicked the marble floor, ignoring the pulling at my hand. "Well why do you think I should give you another chance? It's not like you really offered much…" I trailed away with my sentence stumbling over my own feet into the Great Hall, already getting turned around as to where my classes are.

George's hand found my hips pointing me to the right. "A History of Magic's over there, want me to show you a short cut?" Searching the walls for a class room door I assumed he was attempting to trick me, but I took off in that direction anyway.

His footsteps echoed behind me but all I reached was a dead end, "And you have been going to this school for how long?" Turning on him I saw his eyes roll.

"It wouldn't be a short cut if it wasn't hidden. Follow me." Taking my hand he lead me to a giant mirror on one side of the dead end, "Ricarto." The mirror disappeared and an empty stair case was revealed. George smiled down at me, leading the way into the dark tunnel.

"I think you're doing this just to hold my hand and get me alone in a dark corridor." The light was nonexistent and my eyes were to slow to adjust.

"Me? No, I could never be that tricky." Stopping on the stair way he turned back to me, "But if that's the type of thing that you're looking for I would be more than happy to oblige." My back hit the cool stone as his radiating heat pressed against me.

"Funny George, but I'm not willing to be late for class to indulge you." Pushing past him I continued slowly up the stairs. His hand groped for mine in the darkness, stopping me in my tracks.

"I'm sorry, okay, I shouldn't have tried anything. And your exit is right here. Mobi." A tapestry fluttered in an unknown wind and light flooded into the passage. "Mines up at the top of the stairs, any chance I can convince you to meet me back here at the end of it?" His eyes shone in the new light, one hand lightly on my own.

"I guess it couldn't hurt." Pulling away I made for the door. "Oh wait, here's your sweater back." My hands crossed at the bottom to pull it off, his fingers laying against them.

"Keep it, there's no reason for you to feel uncomfortable on your first day." Slowly pulling away from my hands I turned back to the door. "Oh Sarah"

Turning back he blindsided me, his full lips pressing softly against mine, his hand reaching up to stroke my jaw line, breaking away before it got to heated he sprinted the rest of the stairs leaving me weak at the knees to stumble into my first class.


	4. Stairways Breed Romance

This Chapter was supposed to be a lot longer, but I ran into some medical issues, and some people demanded that it be put up. So the next one will be extra long and packed full of information. Oh and I've had another request for someone to be put in, so we'll be getting even more characters!

* * *

Sneaking into class right before the door closed isn't my idea of a good first impression, but I don't think the professor saw me slip into the last open seat. Floating a few inches off the ground, milky white and droning on and on as if he hadn't even waited for the class to be seated, it was just a carry on from last year. The seats where hard but worn down, squeaking slightly when I took it.

Feeling the eyes pass over me I slouched deeper into my seat. Couldn't they just leave me alone, I'm really not that interesting. Pulling my books out I tried to stay focused on what he was saying. I shouldn't even be in this class. Salem didn't offer it, so they saw fit to force it on me in my final year. Stupid school.

"You that new girl?" The harsh whisper came from my right, but I pointed down to my notes to say I couldn't talk. "Yeah, I don't blame you, I wouldn't want to talk to me either."

Feeling her shift I chanced a glance to see what she was talking about. Dark brown hair ran at least the length of her back, eyes set deep, slightly hallow looking with a tinge of red around the edge. She was paler than anyone else in the room. Limbs slightly thinner than normal and obviously very tall. Looking back down quickly I saw her smirk, sharpened k-nines glinting back at me.

"You aren't scared are you?" Her face was inches from mine now. I could see how sick she really looked. Her tongue spread past dark red lips as she inhaled deeply.

"I've seen far worse things than you to be afraid by a half vampire. That is what you are after all isn't it? The only way you'd be able to take the sun like this." A half smile creped across her pointed teeth. I smiled back, my pleasantries with vampires where limited, staying away from them was a must in the wizarding world.

"I am. And I'm surprised you could figure that out, most people here still haven't picked up on it." Sticking her hand out for me I took it slowly, "What not the ice cold skin you were expecting? You've been reading to many vampire books, I don't sparkle either." Containing our laughter was hard not that we needed to, professor Binns hadn't noticed the interruption. "Sorry about the whole smelling you thing, it normally scares people off."

"No worries, I would have done the same to me." Going back to my notes she slipped my a sheet of parchment.

I'm Kaylanee.

Sarah, nice to meet you.

So what are you in for? This is an entry level class.

My old school didn't have it, what about you?

You don't look like a first year.

I was kept out of school for a while, this is my

Last year, but I'm still catching up.

That's no fun. I'm sorry.

I manage.

I don't know if you have a lot of friends here,

But do you want to have lunch with me?

How about dinner? I have plans already for lunch.

Maybe you know my other friend, his name is Tyler.

Is he in Gryffindor too? I'm in Ravenclaw.

Well, he is, but he's head boy too, so you may know him.

That Tyler, yes I know him, he came in last

Year, I suppose you could call us friends.

Great. The three of us can have dinner.

The bell rang before we could continue our conversation. Smiling at me she set the piece of paper in the trash bin. Looking back at the class with a wicked smile on her face

"Incendio." Looking back at me I saw her fangs shinning, "I like fire."

"Me too. But I have to run, I'll meet you and Tyler in the Great Hall for dinner," Pausing I looked back at her, "Do you see him in between now and then by chance?"

"I should, do you want me to tell him for you then?" Her dark hair swung widly as people passed behind her trying to escape.

"That would be perfect thanks."

Running to the tapestry I tried to rationalize how I was feeling. It was stupid to fall for a guy, only bad things can come of it. I let my heart rate return to normal before I entered the tapestry, again unable to see where anything was.

"Of course he's not here, why would he be." Twirling my hair again I headed for the bottom of the stairs and towards my next class, Care of Magical Creatures.

The foot steps behind me caught me off guard. It was more than just one set but to far up for me to decide how many. This wasn't good, I don't want to be caught in a group again.

"Come on Fred you're going to make me late." I recognized that voice but stayed pressed against the wall.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist it's not like she's going anywhere, besides we have to get to class. And I'm your brother aren't I supposed to be the top priority." Fred was obviously joking, or at least decided to turn it into one when George hit him.

"Could you sound more like a girl. We'll get the latest batch out so don't worry, besides do you really want to go to see what Umbridge really has in store for us?" They were getting closer, realizing I had left the middle of the stairs. George hit Fred again thinking I had left as his other hand crossed my stomach as I still tried to hide in the shadows.

"I'm going to go back up to her floor and look for her, I'll meet you in class." His hand was still resting on my stomach proding for my hand.

"Fine but don't expect me to cover for you. Ha bet you never thought that would come out of my mouth." He continued on, not even bothering to look back at the bottom of the stairs.

"Now what did I find here, hmm." His hands slid up my sides and down my arms taking a hand in each of his. "Such soft hands, it could only be one person." Kissing my hands he led me to sit on the steps.

"You better be relieved it was me, because if it was somebody else you'd be pretty embarrassed right now." I could hear him smile, pulling me close under his arm. "How was your class?"

"Not to bad, would have been better if you were there." My eyes adjusted to the dark now I could see his head sweep up to move his hair out of the way.

"Wow did you work on that line all class?" Pushing him away gently he faked a hurt expression.

"I did actually, glad you like it so much." We both laughed nerves present on both sides.

Light spilled up the steps, he grabbed my face, "You have to kiss me, if we get caught in here it'll be detention for both of us."

"We could run." Hazel eyes dashed up the steps standing as I did so.

"It's to late, just kiss me, we'll say we didn't realize where we were." His lips cascaded down onto mine, capturing them again in untold passion. My back pressed against the wall, his hand on the small of my back bringing me back to his body. His other hand at my hip as mine found their way to his hair, winding it through shaking fingers. I felt his want to take it further but I resisted the attempt at charm.

"Bloody hell George, I see you found her." Fred's voice ruined the vision playing in my mind as he slapped his brother on the back.

"what the hell are you doing here?" Reluctant to pull from my lips he had to swallow hard to regain his composure.

"You have my bag, I'm sure you noticed as they are both sitting next to you." Reaching down to grab his Fred smiled up at me. "Hello Sarah, I see your taste for us has changed."

George pushed him back down the stairs, "I'll be right there." Turning back to me his hands caressed my cheeks.

"If I find out that you planned that, I'll feed you to a dragon." My eyes were sharp but there was a smile hidden in it.

Laughing he picked up his bag and took my hand, leading me down the stairs. "You know I couldn't be that clever."

The light stung at my eyes drawing tears down. "My next class is outside. I'll see you after for lunch. But that's it this time, so make it work. Fred obviously wants your attention, and I've been neglecting my friends as well."

"Friends? What friends, you've been here for one day!" Pulling the sweaters hood over my eyes he pushed me towards the front door. "I'm joking, and are we calling it a date yet?"

"Hmmmm, how about I decide afterwards. You know, depending on how it goes."

"That's not fare, what if someone attacks us again, I can hold them off, but only for so long." Looking genuinely concerned he held onto me.

"In that case you better make it extra awesome." Winking at him I slid from his grasp the cool morning air greeting me.


	5. Secrets lay Forgotten

Now some of what you read may be a little confusing. But I promise that it will all be explained later on. I tried to make this one longer and add in more people besides, just George and Sarah. Tell me what you think and what you want more of f. Please and thank you!

* * *

That class was over way to fast, I found myself headed to the Great Hall with knots growing in my stomach. It's not fare that after everything I've been through it's a boy that can make me feel this way. Dragging my feet up the steep lawn wasn't making time go as slow as I wanted it to, all it did was cement the fact that this is real life and not a dream I can escape from. The wind swept in from the north, making me thankful that George had given me his sweater, that was one good thing about him at least.

The smells coming at me made my mouth water, but I still wasn't sure if I should go in. The decision was made for me as George ran out of the Hall arms loaded with food. Stopping he smiled at me a piece of bread bouncing off of his head, his expression didn't change but I heard Fred laugh hysterically in the background.

"It is not safe in there right now." Attempting to keep a hold on the food and push me back to the front door at the same time seemed to be difficult. "And I said I would protect you so lets go out there."

"It's freezing, and since I have your jacket what do you plan on doing to keep warm?" The slight wind whipped at my brown hair, making it dance to a silent melody.

"Don't worry 'bout that, it's a lot warmer down by the lake."

* * *

"I think I just saw a snow flake." I was sitting mostly warm under the red heads sweater and the half of blanket he put on my lap.

"I-it's f-f-f-ine." White teeth crashing together begged to differ. "But you know we could huddle together to keep warm."

Laughing into my pudding I lifted the blanket for him to scoot closer. "Here, Ignis." Heat began radiating out of my wand and wrapped around my shaking date.

"That's brilliant! Where'd you learn that spell?" His muscles loosened into the heat wrapping a strong arm around me, attempting to still eat with the other.

"My mom taught it to me, a long time ago." I should have lied, I don't know why I didn't, it would have been a better idea to not tell the truth. My face fell, I could tell my voice was shaking.

Catching on, he squeezed me a little tighter. "She must be a nice person." My silence said it all. Inside I was screaming, lie to him, say how amazing she is, and how much she misses me. "Do you want to go inside? We can head to the kitchens and grab some dessert before next hour."

"I'm full actually," The fake smile plastered back across my face. "But you can show me to my next class if you'd like."

We both stood up the not sure how to end the non-date. I saw its head peaking out of the lake before George did. Cool green eyes, green and black scales marked with brown diamonds. Gripping George's arm tightly I pulled him away slowly, the snake was at least 15 feet long. He followed my eye sight, stepping in front of me as the snake revealed its two inch fangs.

"Sarah I want you to go back up to the castle. I'm going to blow it up and I don't want you to get hurt by the blast." Wand pointed down his eyes were unblinking.

"No! You can't do that. Harming a defenseless animal won't do any good. But your right it looks like it could be dangerous. You have longer legs, run back to the castle grab a sheet or table cloth and I'll keep an eye on it." Pushing his wand arm down I pulled him back to the castle. "Don't worry, I will run if he comes towards me."

I watched him sprint away and made sure I was alone. "You aren't funny, stop being such a child and come here." The deep green shone bright in the afternoon sun. "Listen you are just going to have to deal with this like a grown up." The snake's tongue shot out hissing deeply at me. "I can't talk to you when you're like this. Please just go away." Coming closer his mouth snapped shut an inch from my leg. "I'll kick your scaly ass back to America if you keep this up!"

Moving closer he wound his body up my leg to my waist. Hissing gently I felt him flexing under his cold skin, one twist to tight and it would have cut me in half. Inching farther up my body his head found my shoulder, tongue flicking out to taste my cheek.

"I know what you're saying but if you even think of doing that right here, we will be through!" The words ran over my lips to late, Tyler was instantly behind me his hands on my hips, clothes obsolete for the moment. "You don't listen to me! What the hell is wrong with you. Change back right now."

"You don't need to be so angry, I just wanted to say hi." Pulling George's blanket up he covered himself from the waist below. A smirk set indefinitely on his lips.

"You are such a smartass. What if someone see's you walking around naked—" Cutting me off he pointed to the blanket. "Well what if someone noticed that I could talk to snakes. Did you think of that? You just wanted to bite him didn't you."

Chuckling into the apple he stole, he looked down pretending to be ashamed. Laying back he pulled me down to him. "You know I wouldn't bite your new—thing."

"You know what just for that I think I will date him." My eyes were shinning at his despair, his face fell gripping my arm tighter, like that would make me permanently attached to him. "No that's a stupid reason to date a person, but I do like him Tyler so please try and understand that."

Ignoring me altogether he smiled wickedly behind me. "What if he were to come back and find us like this."

Pushing him away I realized George was almost back. "Please, please just transform back, I'll see you tonight at dinner."

His scale's twisted down my body, moving slowly back into the lake. Hissing as he went. "Thank god's I thought he was going to stay wound around my body."

"Where'd it go?" George was flushed, panting hard with a big white towel in tow.

"Uh, went back into the lake." I turned towards him, pressing against his chest, trying to turn him back to the castle. "Can we just go back to the castle please. I am really afraid of snakes."

Taking my hand we walked quickly back to the castle, "You could have fooled me, you handled that well for a person that doesn't like them."

The door opened allowing us back into the warmth, only to be pelted with more bread by an 'invisible' source. Ducking behind George I picked a piece up throwing it wildly. Laughter came from the opposite direction so I took aim again, making contact with what I hoped was a head.

"Your class is on the third floor, excuse me while I eliminate my doppelganger problem." Sprinting away from me I watched Fred run from his hiding place and break for the stairs.

At the top they ran into Professor Umbridge who seemed less than pleased with their behavior.

* * *

Sitting next to Kaylanee I looked around for Tyler, used to him hiding and jumping out at me I was surprised when he didn't pop out from behind a statue. Kaylanee turned to me, with what I assumed was a smile, the dark red liquid that stained her teeth threw me off a bit.

"Don't worry it's not blood. Well mostly not blood." Her dark hair waved as she laughed at my confused expression. "Special blend just for me. Want a taste?"

"I'll pass thanks, I much prefer well cooked things." Looking across the table my eye's caught on a melted mass of cheese. That could only be one thing. Pizza. "They have pizza here?!" My voice was louder than I intended, drawing stairs from all the tables.

"This isn't an elf town." Kaylanee smiled into her barely cooked stake.

"Shuddup. As of yesterday I was force fed something with kidney in it!" Grabbing a couple of slice's I looked for other edible things.

"Kidney beans. Not the real thing, don't over react Sarah." Tyler sat next to me, his silent entrance making me jump. "Ah sweet Kaylanee, have you reconsidered my previous offer?"

Looking between the two I watched her about to snap and attack him. "Tyler I don't know what you're talking about but why don't you leave the hungry vampire girl to her dinner."

Smiling over at me she rolled her eyes at him. "He asks me out at least once a month. I think he is going for attempting to get with the element of danger, but as I've told him several times I have a boyfriend."

"A boyfriend that has never been seen." Tyler was muttering darkly going straight for the sweets.

"Trust me you don't want to meet him. He could eat you in one bite." Cutting off a piece of her steak she elbowed me gently pulling a face at him. I noticed her eye's had lost their red, turning a beautiful shade of blue.

"You two are strange." Pulling at a piece of cheese I noticed a group of boys looking directly at me. Perfect just what I needed, maybe they won't want to embarrass themselves and stay where they are.

"You think that we're strange?" Kaylanee looked at the two of us. "What about you guys, you act like siblings!" Tyler snorted into his pumpkin juice, as if saying anything but.

"Us, yes us….Tyler what do you have to say about us." I was nervous we hadn't thought about what to say when people connected us as being close.

"We'll we are more forced friends than anything." Tyler was calm, as always, he was perfect with coming up with stories on the spot. "See her family used to come to England every summer for business or something, and we would be the only two kids in the same fifty mile radius. So really it wasn't a choice, more like necessity of age." Nice one Tyler, smiling over at me I knew he had heard me.

Kaylanee hesitated for a second before shrugging. "Well that's a way to meet a person I suppose. You two don't seem to hate each other anyway."

"Are you kidding me? I can't stand this kid," Pushing gently against his dark arm we winked at each other, "When we found out I'd be coming here his mom owled mine and begged me to be his friend while I was here." Smashing a giant bite in my mouth I looked innocently over at him.

"She's lying, it was the complete other way around. Her mom said she would be antisocial and didn't want her falling in with the wrong crowd." Smiling at his insult I pushed a cupcake on his nose.

"Ha, you are the wrong crowd." I attempted to hold his arm back, loaded with its own cupcake ammo.

"Yeah, and you say that the two of us are the weird ones." Taking another sip of her special drink she sighed at how we were acting. "And here I thought I found a mature friend."

Sticking my bottom lip out I turned to her, "I am mature thank you very much, cupcakes are just delicious!" Taking the cream off the top of one I ran it along her cheek, narrowly avoiding her snapping teeth.

Our fun was ruined as the boys who had been watching me decided to come and talk to me. I watched them walk over, my stare down not working with the sudden impact of frosting on my chin. The group reached the table the apparent leader cocking a leg up on the bench.

"I can get that off for you if you'd like." Flicking his tongue out at me I had to hold back the contents of my stomach. His friends laughed stupidly in the background as if that was the funniest thing on earth.

"I'd rather tongue a hippogriff." His smirk turned into a scowl, his hair was picked into a short afro, dark chocolate eyes cold as flint.

"I can arrange that if you don't watch your mouth girl." Leaning in towards me, I saw his eyes wonder down my unbuttoned top.

"Did you really just look down my shirt you sick fuck." Standing up I pulled my wand on him, his back up moved away slightly.

"Feisty. I like that in my girls. I'm Blaine Zambinni. When you get done playing with all the boys here, come find me. I'll show you what it's like to be with a man." He turned to leave proud at what he thought was sexy. Before I had the chance to curse him, I heard Tyler mumble a spell, causing his pants and boxers to fall down.

Truning wildly he tried to cover himself. "I've got to say Blaine I don't see anything manly about you." Sitting back down I tucked my wand way. Hugging Tyler for what he had done. The three of us were laughing hard watching him try to escape the cat calls coming from all sides. We missed the foot steps coming up behind us.

"Hum hum." Turing slowly I saw a woman in a all pink tweed sweater set and skirt. Seeing my wand sticking out of my pocket she zeroed in on me. "Ms. Green is it." Nodding at her ridiculous voice she beckoned me to follow her out of the Great Hall. Tyler moved to stop her, but I motioned for him to stay put.

"Can I help you with some professor Umbridge?" She continued walking so I was forced to follow.

"We have a zero tolerance policy here Ms. Green. Hogwarts is not a place for magic to fly around willy nilly. Detention for you and five points from Gryffindor." Smirking back at my stricken face she lead me to her office. "You are lucky, you are just in time for tonight's group. Please be seated."

Walking slowly into her office I saw a pair of red heads turn to stare at me, both horror stricken to see me with her. The rest of the room was filled with people I didn't know. One girl caught my eye, she looked familiar, but I couldn't place where I knew her from. Her hair was slightly darker than mine, chocolate eyes and far skin. Her smile was what I remembered, it was so kind and loving, surprising for being on a Slythering.

"What are you doing here Sarah?" George whispered to me, pulling my desk closer to his.

"Got blamed for a bit of magic, don't worry, detention doesn't bother me." I smiled at him, setting my hand on his leg and rubbing it slightly to show that I would be okay.

"You don't understand—"

"Hum Hum." Umbridge cut him down, his face riddled with concern, brown eyes covering my face as if they could protect me. "No talking, no talking. Please pick up the quills I have provided and begin writing, 'I will not use magic unless instructed to.'"

Picking up my quill I felt George's eyes still on me, looking up I saw Fred was looking concerned too. These boys complete lack of faith in me was depressing, detention was not the end of the world. I would manage just fine.

Looking for ink I realized none of the others had it either so I placed quill to parchment. The sting on the back of my hand was surprising. I was unable to hide the pain when the gasp escaped from my mouth. Tears formed at the corner of my eyes and I had to stop. George was still watching me, more worried about my own pain than what he was also facing. I watched his eyes dart up to Umbridge, pure venom rimmed in there glassy surface.

Looking up I saw her smirking down at us, sipping tea and waiting. Every time someone broke her pointed teeth showed behind her pink covered lips, her eyes met mine and I refused to look away. Pointing her wand at my pen I felt the sharpness on the back of my hand intensify along with the depth, each time taking longer for it to heal. Biting back the sick that was rising in my throat I realized I was bleeding too much.

Feeling dizzy I realized my mistake. I knew Tyler would have fallowed to make sure I was okay, I hadn't counted on him bringing Kaylanee, the smell of blood must have been over powering from the other side of the door. Because moments later it was laying on the floor and I watched as she charged the room, directly for me.


	6. Toxic Waves and Beating Hearts

Sorry about such a long delay guys, I had back surgery and this was my first chance at getting something posted. I hope you enjoy it and like always comments are appreciated, I love to know what you all think.

* * *

My scares had started to vanish but my memory of the day would stay with me for a while. Three weeks had passed and I could still see Kaylanee's fangs coming down on me. It wasn't the worst thing I had seen but it was the most recent. I had woken up in the hospital a few hours later. George holding my bandaged hand, I was terrified that she had actually bitten me for a minute.

Tyler on the other hand saw my eyes open and jumped on me and my new conciseness. His words where hitting me to fast in my lessened mental capacity. Turning slightly to George I squeezed his hand hoping he could get my slightly frightening friend off of me.

"Tyler, I think you'll just hurt her more if you keep that up." Slowly pushing him down off the bed he was at risk of getting bitten by his human form.

Glaring across the bed Tyler grabbed for both of my hands, pulling me away from George. "Are you okay? What do you remember? Do not worry, I stopped her from biting you, and she is hiding in her room she feels so bad." Sarcastically taking a breath between each word and still glaring daggers at the red head I had to pull his focus back to me.

"I'm fine, calm down please, but can you do me a favor and go get her? She has nothing to feel bad about it wasn't her fault." Pushing him towards the door I let my body fall back limp against my pillows. "Can you tell me what happened please?" My hazel eyes were shinning, constantly keeping my emotions in check was starting to wear thin.

Pulling me in closer to him, his hands slid down the side of my face in an attempt at comforting me. "That stupid cow put a spell on your quill to increase the pressure because you weren't in enough pain. Kaylanee was on the other side of the door and couldn't help herself. And to be honest I'm not sure what happened, I didn't hear any spells but she was flung against a wall." Moving to join me on the bed he smoothed out my matted hair.

"And nothings being done against her?" I was mad now, fire flashing in my mind. Her dead body would be nice payment.

"Of course not, she claimed that something attacked you while in her office. But don't worry Fred's working on something as we speak." His face glowed with satisfaction. Holding gently onto my bandaged hand his expression softened. "I jumped in front of you. You know when Kaylanee was coming for you and everything." The red was creeping up his face, hand back in its standard position on his neck. His accent growing thicker as he tried to stay calm.

Holding in my laughter was harder than I thought, shifting so he couldn't see my face I let the hair fall loose to give me extra protection. "That's really sweet of you." His arm wound its way through mine.

But that memory would fade too one day. I had finally convinced Kaylanee that she wasn't to blame but if she really wanted to make it up to me she could eat Umbridge and hide the body, she said even she had standards.

Tracing my finger back over the scar set me back over the edge. I had never let anybody get that close to hurt me. The fact that I couldn't do anything about it was driving me crazy. Fred and George had been hard at work doing "Top secret stuff that you don't need to know about just yet." Which was causing Tyler and immense amount of pleasure because that meant I spent less time with him.

Currently Kaylanee, Tyler and I were sitting at a table in the library. The vampire girl was starting to panic at an unanswerable question for her Potions class. Tyler who had been inching closer to me with each passing minute was practically on my lap as I tried to figure out an excuse to escape with my thoughts. I knew they wouldn't mind leaving me alone if I asked them, but I also knew that Tyler would probably end up following me.

"Would you stop it! It's not that hard go to page 753 and I'll explain it to you in a way even you could get." Moving away from me Tyler stood behind Kaylanee, using dramatic arm sweeps to show his vast superiority. I took this as my chance to escape into the bowels of the library and try to relax a little before my next run in with Umbridge.

Madam Pince followed me with her eyes. Turning the opposite way of the restricted section I felt them drop. The darkened corners of the library felt like they hadn't been cleaned in years. It was much cooler too, the farther back I went it felt like the walls were closing in on me, there secrets held for so long finally had a release. The secrets cascaded down me in a mix of emotions, cool water and hot ash, the light was unattainable the darkness falling faster and pushing me harder, squeezing the little bit of happiness out of me.

Curling into a ball I knew that rogue magic had captured me. Rogue magic was the oldest form of magic, the left over sparkle after a wand wave, puddles of potion that never seemed to be cleaned properly, any spell cast that missed its mark, the school must be covered with it. And I knew that any second I would be obliterated into nothing by this uncontrollable force. So you can imagine my surprise when a pair of warm hands reached out for me, catching me and pulling me up out of the dampness that had enveloped me.

"What the bloody hell is she doing back here George? You said you didn't tell her where we are." Fred's voice boomed across a shined wooden floor. That's when I realized that George was the one who I was pressed up against, his warm muscular abs were a perfect pillow. "Stop staring at her and get over here, this is about to blow."

Leaning over me he quickly glanced down, red hair framing his sweaty face. "I'm sorry, I'll be right back." Slowly lowering my head onto the hard floor he jumped over to his brother.

My head was still reeling from the magic's tight hold but I was able to see rows upon rows caldrons, fire spitting out from under all of them. I stood slowly not sure my knees would be able to hold me and made my way to the two boys stirring each pot vigorously.

The wood floor was almost to shiny, I slid every couple of feet or so but gripping George's arm I was able to stay on top of myself. Smiling over at me he looked as if he couldn't be more thrilled that I had found there secret room.

A whistle blew and all the fires sputtered out, the boys pulling back and heaving slightly. Taking his hands off his legs, Fred managed to stand up straight and came over to me. He didn't seem as happy as his brother, but not really mad.

"Sarah I don't know how you found us, George says he didn't tell you, but I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't let this slip to the rest of the school." Glancing at his twin he sighed throwing his arms up and walked away.

"He's not mad, this place can just be dangerous and he doesn't want you to get hurt." Pulling me into a tight hug I breathed him in deeply and felt a little safer. "This is where we do prototypes for all of our products. The one we're working on now is just for Umbridge." Taking my hands he put distance between us and spun me in circles across the floor. "It's a spell. On the off chance someone does find it we can make it even slicker and they wouldn't be able to get to us."

"Are you the reason that I fell into free magic?" I stopped the spinning his face told it all to me.

"It's not meant for people to get trapped in we don't even know how it got there. But we spread a rumor a while back that this side of the library had some bad hexes and people stay away, you must not have heard it though. But it wouldn't have hurt you, I promise. Besides now you can come up here and see my anytime you want." Red hair waving wildly in the heat and steam I couldn't resist hugging him again.

"Can we get to a cooler part please?"

Taking my hand he led me off the wooden floor and into a tower looking column, the large slabs it was made of felt like ice compared to the first room. "This is where we come up with ideas."

Fred was off in the corner but came to us when he saw that I was still there. Looking sad, almost dejected he opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. "It's okay, I understand, you want time alone with your brother, and this is a dangerous place." Smiling at my words he leaned in and gave me a light hug, holding on a second to long for George's liking who joined in.

They seemed to be attempted to out do each other for who could squeeze me tighter. "You wont win George, besides she seems to be liking my hug better." The mass of muscle on my right roared out.

Tugging at me slightly I felt George grip tighter and try to twist me away, "Go get your own girlfriend, if you can find one to take your ugly mug."

Fred let go only to charge at George taking him to the ground. Watching them roll around I felt instantly better. "And you two are supposed to be a prime example of a mature wizard aren't you." Grasping the walls they both made it to their feet.

"I can't speak for him but I have had many a people say they want to be just like me." Fred's smile made me roll my eyes. A whistle blew and the two raced back to the other room. "Stay here Sarah, this will just take us a few more turns, be careful what you touch it might grab back."

Laughing at his brother he winked at me deep brown eyes melting into the background. Turning back to the room my eyes followed the steep winding stairs farther up than I could see. The walls were littered with various papers a long desk crammed in along one side, more papers pilled high on it. Walking a few feet into the shadows I tripped over brightly covered boxes marked with different candies, the slogan "The constipation sensation gripping the nation.", scrawled along the side.

"Yeah, that's really mature." Throwing the box back down I heard creak and turned to see a door blowing in an unfelt breeze. Feeling my interest peek I walked softly towards it, thinking silence would allow me to sneak up on nothing. "Is anyone there?" My voice was surprisingly shaky since I didn't intend to say anything.

Banging shut next to my face I pulled back thinking I heard someone laughing from the other side. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up, I knew that laugh, but it was impossible that the person it belonged to was here. Feeling suddenly to cold to be alive I slipped back to the warmth of the cauldron room the light gently lapping at my body unable to shake the ice from my veins.

Nightmares danced behind my eyes as I fought to keep back the memories. George should be able to help but I couldn't find him or Fred anywhere, the cauldrons were empty there fires dying down to nothing. Miss stepping across the floor I felt as if eyes were upon me, drilling deep into my secrets. I felt him clearer now strong fingers prying back my locked layers. But how was this happening. No I wouldn't let this happen. Not again, not here where everything was finally going right.

Holding tightly to the heat that still played across my face I pulled myself from the darkness refusing to give in again. I could feel his sharp teeth sinking into me before twisting into a smile. I had won this time but next time he wouldn't let go so easily.

Suddenly the room was filled with noise pressing down on me. The boys were calling out to me, to be careful and that they were almost done. But I couldn't focus on that or the heat or even my unsteady feet. He had left his mark on me again, in the pit of my stomach it gnawed at me. My emotions would be much harder to keep in check with that there, especially if he had found a way to break the seals.

I don't remember falling to my knees but George was pulling me up to his chest again before I realized what was happening. Red hair plastered to his worried forehead. I could tell I had slipped up, started acting odder than normal. His fingertips made contact with my bare skin and I could tell he was more than a little shocked.

"Sarah are you okay? You're ice cold." Running fingertips warmed me slightly but not enough to put the chill at bay.

Smiling I buried my face in his chest. "Fine, the rouge magic probably just sunk in a little more than we thought. Are you guys almost done though? I have to see a few professors."

Calloused hands ran down the small of my back, he pulled me back towards the end of the wooden floor. "Come on I'll take you there, we just finished. You should hear George, this potion will make her unable to speak for at least a week! A week without that voice! Can you imagine?" Those happy thoughts chased away the rest of the cold, something I knew only he could do. But that feeling was still there, and I don't think I can make it go away this time.

* * *

My back rested on the worn stone, McGonagall's office door shut tight against invaders. I could still pick up the faint sound of voices on the other side. She was talking to a girl that didn't sound all that advanced in years, and the conversation didn't seem to be going in her favor.

The boy on the opposite way looked annoyed at the fact the world wasn't currently bending to his will. His blonde hair hung loosely into his eyes, blue eyes sparkling in the fading light. Seeing my eyes on him I could feel the smirk before I saw it.

"Can I help you with something?" His accent almost made up for him rude manner, almost. Dropping my gaze I let my foot kick back against the wall, my un-uniformed shoes scuffing it slightly. "You are that new girl, aren't you? Sarah something." He appeared proud at this small achievement, remembering my name, maybe I should clap for him.

"And you're that one boy, right? The Slytherin jackass that thinks he's a God?" He was stunned at first at my sharp words but that wore off with another smirk. "Yeah that would be you, and just so you know, I've heard something's. I wouldn't strut like that when you can't back it up."

He was inches from my face, hands pressed against the wall next to my head. Bringing my knee up to meet him didn't seem fare but it crossed my mind, the only thing that stopped it was the scrapping of chairs on the other side of the wall.

He was back in his spot before the knob turned. "Ah Mister Malfoy, please come in." McGonagall pushed her glasses back up the bridge of her nose. "I'll be with you in a moment Miss. Green." Another student exited her office, now standing in the exact place Malfoy had been.

She seemed shy, unwilling to even make eye contact so it took me a few minutes to realize that it was the girl from detention, the one with the unforgettable smile. Her dark eyes suddenly locked onto mine and for a fleeting moment I thought I felt something pulling at me.

"Hi." It was barely above a whisper but I heard it none the less.

"Hello there." Watching her, I tried to figure out what her story was, why she seemed familiar. Feeling her scan me as well it was as if she could read my mind. "Do I know you?"

Tilting her face down she mouthed 'no' twiddling her wand between her fingers. Letting her hair fall down as a current between us it was as if she was afraid of me.

"Listen I didn't mean to offend you." Crossing the short distance between us I slid to the floor, patting it for her to sit next to me. "How long have you been here?"

Smiling slightly she took the seat, "Six years. I'm almost done." Faltering a little she pulled back. "You know people are talking about you."

Brows furrowing, my gaze sharpened. "What do you mean."

"In Slytherin any way. They say that there's something different about you. But I'm not really sure if it's a good something or a bad something." Teeth flashing it was as if she was trying to make light of the situation with a fake smile.

"Cassy, what do you think you are doing." Malfoy's cold voice reached out from the door way. "Stop talking to that Gryffindor." Pulling her up of the ground he glared down at me.

"Draco stop it." Pulling away she stepped to the other side of me. "I told you not to pull me around like that again."

Standing up I pushed him back. "Did you really just hurt this girl in front of me." Stepping closer to me he looked like he was close to hitting me too.

"Knock it off. I mean it draco." Her hair lashed at my face as she pushed her way in between us. "Just because you got in trouble doesn't mean you get to be a jackass." Pushing and turning him in the other direction she turned back to me. "I'm Cassandra by the way. See you around."

That girl, there was something drawing me to her, she felt almost too close to me. Turning back to lean against the wall McGonagall called out to me, "Miss. Green." The door closed without me touching it. Her office was warmer than I'd imagined. Sitting in a comfortable looking winged arm chair she gestured for me to take the wooden one on the opposite side of her desk.

Papers were piled high on one side with a few pictures on the other end. A black ornate quill laid still in an ink well. The chair was a little too hard for my liking, but it wasn't like I'd be here that long. Her eyes studied me behind horn-rimmed glasses.

"You said you had a problem?" Her fingers laced in front of her. Green robes unmoving in her silent judgment.

Beating around the bush had never been my style. "He was here." McGonagall's lips tightened.

"What are you talking about that's impossible." Standing up she paced in front of me.

"I wouldn't lie to you about this professor. He was here. And he wants me back."


	7. Secret Fights and Hidden Live’s

Hey guys I'm posting tonight thanks to arashiwolf, I don't know how to link her name or I would. I know this chapters a little longer than normal but I hope you all enjoy it. Reviews are always welcome, I love to know what you guys are thinking

* * *

Red crushed velvet hangings were not my idea for a partner in an all night stare contest, but as is I don't seem to have much of a choice. Early tonight when professor McGonagall moved me from my room it was hard enough to avoid the gaze's and one triumphant smirk from Katie who assumed I was being thrown out. McGonagall had informed the entire dorm, "Although it is none of your business, Sarah has had the delight to be chosen for a special Ministry of Magic study. We are all very proud of her." While carring my things to an empty single room. But I knew that was code for "She's a danger and needs to be separated from the population in order to keep 'innocent' people from getting maimed/set on fire/stabbed or inhumanly euthanized." All things I had sadly done before to escape my past.

In an attempt to hide my tears from the hangings I let them win the contest, rolling on my side I chose the window for my next victim. But I couldn't hold back the tears. I don't understand how he found me or why. I was nothing, small and pointless in the scheme of things. But he had hunted me since I turned eleven.

The tears crashed against my pillow, as if they weren't even mine. I wouldn't let him do this to me again, I promised I wouldn't cry and I would stick to that. That didn't stop my body from curling around itself; protection from what I knew was coming. Shaking slightly I wrapped my arms around the white P.J. pants hoping if I tried hard enough I would sink into oblivion.

"Stop Sarah, you're better than this." My voice startled me, I hadn't intended to say anything so suddenly being on my feet at the window was just as confusing. "You're strong and smarter than this. He won't get to you."

My eyes trailed over the star patterns, sparkling in the distance. When I was younger I said I would run away to the stars, live there and never come back. But everything had changed before I had the chance to break free. The tips of my fingers were instantly frozen against the cool window glass, my warm breath fogging it just in time for it to be wiped clean.

Turning back to my new empty room I wondered if running would be the best way to go about it. It had worked until Dumbledore had found me. That man, I'm sure McGonagall had told him by now. He would probably see me as to much of a risk now, might as well pack up now.

The tapping at my window might as well have been a hippogriff charging as it scared me stiff as a stare down with a basilisk. For a split second I thought about running down the stair case but figured that would be a lot harder than facing whatever was trying to get in.

The red hair was dulled in the pale moon light, his brown eyes searching the room for me. Sighing I wasn't sure if I could deal with this right now. His trust was to hard to break. Back at the window I unlocked it slowly, George climbing through with his broom at his side, did little to cheer me up.

"What are you doing here? I've been looking for you everywhere. Katie said something about you getting kicked out." His arms were around me before I realized what was going on. It felt surprisingly good his warmth seemed to finally break the ice in the pit of my stomach.

"I'm not leaving." My voice was stronger than I thought possible. I didn't feel as weak anymore, I felt like I could take him on head first and finally come out the victor. Resting my head against his shoulder I let him rock me back and forth, his fingers softly stroking my hair, winding the strands.

"Something's bothering you. Talk to me." Leading me to the newly furnished bed I knew he heard the sigh I was trying to suppress. Seeing I needed him to be stronger rather than ask questions I felt the shift in his voice rather than heard it. "So tell me, what awful thing did you do to score a room to yourself. Fred and I have been trying for ages and no matter what we do McGonagall seems to want us to continue and torture our fellow class mates."

I let a small smile slip out but hid it in his thick black sweater. I could tell he was keeping back the questions everyone in the dorm must have, but I wasn't ready to let this moment go yet. And I deffinatly wasn't ready to tell him about all of that. I watched his hand drop to my bare arm, stroking it softly, my eyes lighting on the movement.

"So where were you tonight?" Turning the tables on him was a tactic I'd used to often, but it felt somewhat wrong using it on him. Tugging at the bottom of his sweater I felt his body loosen at my normal question.

"We finished!" He was obviously pleased with himself. "It's perfect. As soon as we give it to her BAM! I can't wait until you see it. We added a little something else special too it. Make sure that you're there tomorrow morning, we're slipping it into her breakfast." Cackling slightly he sat straighter pulling me up to sit on his lap. "You know you do have this private room—"

"George Weasley you had better not be suggesting what I think you are suggesting." Pulling away from him I turned to look him in the eye. Clenching down on my jaw I couldn't believe I had gotten into this situation with a guy again.

"Errr—I was just going to ask if I could store some back product in here; if you have the free space that is." Looking startled he edged towards the end of my bed. Feeling my face darken I turned away so he couldn't see.

"Oh. Yeah. That be fine." The silence spread as I tried to remember the memory erasing spell. "Right well—uhm."

The deep laugh confused me. Seeing him almost unable to breath just made me angry. Nudging him slightly I allowed him to cascade off the end of the bed, which was apparently funny, because he started laughing harder.

"You think that's funny do you." Picking up my pillow I slid off the red comforter and pressed the pillow gently against his freckled face. Sliding my hips over his waist I realized my mistake a second to late, his hands were on either side of me, I saw my world turn upside down, the stars spinning in the window.

The pillow disappeared and his face was inches from mine, my back pressed snuggly against the carpet. Rough fingers cupped my cheek as my own pale ones brushed his hair back slightly. His heart felt like it was beating in time with mine, but I knew that was impossible. I probably just wanted it to much.

"What did you think I was talking about Sarah?" leaning closer to me, his breathe tickled my cheek. In an attempt to control my own breathing I tried to focus on anything else.

"Nothing, just forget it."

"Come on. I bet I can guess." Brown hair tangled through his fingers as he moved it to support my head. "But I think you would prefer to tell me." His forehead touched down onto my neck, as he gently kissed around my collarbone.

"Well you know us girls, always talking too much. I'd like to break that cycle now and just stay quiet." Hazel eyes fluttering I had lost complete control of my breathing, it was staggered and impossible to keep quiet.

Between his kisses I could barely make out, "If you tell me I would probably let you go." Feeling his temperature rise I could tell this could be just as embarrising a subject for him as for me. Or he was really just like every other male on the planet.

"Well it seems you already know what I was talking about or we wouldn't be in this position in the first place." Regaining my strength I managed to pull his face up to mine. His eyes were heavily lidded, as if his resistance was coming to an end. "Are you going to let me up now?"

"I said probably. I didn't say I would." The white smile let me know he was kidding, but it didn't stop me from pushing his chest away from me. Kissing me one last time on the forehead I found myself feeling weightless as he stood up, taking me with him.

Soft feathers caressed my body, the mattress a shock to my system after the hard floor. I knew this was the turning point. It would go one way or another, and I really am not sure which way I want it to go. Closing my eyes I hoped he would decide for us. The pressure on the mattress shifted and I knew he was leaving. Grabbing for his hand I realized I really didn't want him to go.

"Where are you going?" My attempt at seduction was weak I admit, but I didn't think he wouldn't even notice. Glancing towards the window we both knew he had to leave.

"You look really tired. And I know you need your sleep." He could tell I was disappointed. "Unless you want me to stay." Sitting back down he reached back for my face.

"It's not that exactly." Confusion was the only look for him around me apparently, that and slightly hurt. "No, it's not that I don't want you to go. I just don't want to be alone."

Smiling slightly he tucked my hair back behind my ear. "Do you want to talk about it?" Of course he'd realize how upset I am but he couldn't handle the truth behind it. Pulling away from his warmth I considered telling him everthing, but I knew his trusting eyes would look at me differently if I did. "It can't be that bad."

Faltering I lost my smile. "Oh don't worry about it. I think I just can't sleep because of all this extra homework."

Leaning in his lips brushed softly against mine, taking me to a much happier place and time. "I'll stay until you fall asleep. But I will have to leave or a house elf could find me." Laying next to me I wondered if I could ever be completely honest with him. "Close your eyes. Don't argue with me. You need rest."

Turning on my side I let the smile come back, Maybe all men aren't the same.

* * *

The thunk woke me an hour before sunrise. Turning sharply I found myself alone in bed. The spot where he had been didn't seem any different but I felt like it should. Another loud thunk brought me back to the present.

Reaching slowly for my wand, I had tucked under my pillow, I laid as still as possible. Fear began to edge back into my heart, but I heard no footsteps. Keeping my eyes opened to wide I wished my imagination would stop playing tricks on me.

The burst of light made my heart stop. He had breached Hogwarts, he found a way to get in and was going to drag me back. Sliding next to the wall I used it to sit up, prepared to finally fight him. The air moved with him as he came closer and closer to my bed.

"Sarah? Where are you?" Tyler's voice rocked my senses. I was going to kill him.

"PETRIFICASTOTALLIA!" I heard him fall to the floor, unexpected at my anger.

Quiet mumbles slipped out of his sealed lips but I wasn't anywhere near done with my fun. Stepping off my bed I took in his ridged form, allowing anger to replace fear. Smiling sadistically down I was enthralled to finally have some controlled. But his purely pathetic look made me lose that slight joy.

Flicking my wrist I released him. "Why the hell would you sneak up on me like that? Was that you thunking around in snake form again. I swear if you don't stop that I'll force feed you a rat."

Taking George's seat he took my hands in his lap. "I didn't sneak up on you, I've been here all night. I knew you wouldn't want to be alone."

Kindness was his forte. But my body realized what he said before my mind did. Although he couldn't see my redden cheeks I knew he knew they were there. Biting on my bottom lip I looked everywhere but directly at him.

"All night you say?"

"Calm down. I barely saw George climbing all over you. And I held back the urge to bite him the entire time, although my fangs were itching for a red head." Forced laughed proved that he would have bitten him if I wouldn't have been so close.

"Why do you do this?" Standing up I turned on him, brown hair swishing in front of my face, hazel eyes shining in the early morning light. "Tyler you are my best friend, and my protector. Why do you try and make me feel bad about who I'm dating. And don't say because he's not good enough for me. According to you, no one is good enough for me."

Standing next to me he pulled me in closer than I expected. "I'm sorry Sarah. But he knows nothing about the real you. I worry about you."

Hugging him gently I turned towards the bathroom. "Just think about it from my point of view? I have to get ready, but you better be gone when I get back." Smiling I closed the door behind me.

"That's not true Sarah. There is someone good enough for you. Me."

* * *

The Great Hall was quiet when I entered, the story of last night had already circulated the school. I felt eyes tracing my movements and wanted nothing more than to sink into the flag stone. Sighing to myself I sat at the table in between Kaylanee and Tyler. George and Fred were nowhere to be seen.

Pushing a plate of food at me Kaylanne seemed pleased to see me in one piece. "Heard you wouldn't be here. I'm glad that rumor was wrong."

"Nah, they couldn't get rid of me that easily. I've been chosen for a special project. Needed more space that's all." Picking up a piece of toast I played with it instead of eating it. "Have you guys seen George?"

Snorting Tyler flipped his thumb towards the door. I saw his read head bobbing in along with Fred's. Spotting me in the crowed he sat on the opposite side and winked at me. Glancing back up to the head table I could tell 'Operation Umbridge' was about to go down.

"Wait for it." Fred was giddy with excitement, his eyes stuck on her.

Glancing so as not to be seen, I watched Umbridge take a sip from her goblet. Blinking slowly she looked into it, her nose twisting up as if at a foul smell. Turning to Professor Flitwick she opened her mouth to ask a question. But not only was there silence a brown medium sized bat flew from her mouth, lapping the great hall and landing on the rafters.

Flitwick, startled, fell over. Umbridge in what must have been a scream, opened her mouth wider. Her mistake. An entire swarm of bats flew out. One after another swooping down on her, attacking her, and making her flee; only getting to the front of the professors table before she closed her mouth in a dead faint.

Every table in the great hall was roaring with laughter. The candles shaking mid air. Professor Dumbledore suppressed a smile before standing up and taking order. Looking directly at Fred and George he kneeled at Umbredge's side, scaring off the attacking bats and trying to revive her.

The twins however were suddenly engaged in conversations with different people. Finally managing to get George's attention I mouthed 'What was that?'.

"Liked that did you? Got the idea from Ron, he managed to belch slugs for a day once. But we thought the attacking bats were a night touch for the old hag, now she has some friends to follow her around as she can't speak." Motioning for me to follow him out of the Great Hall I stood up.

"Oh knock if off Tyler you thought it was funny too." Hiding behind his book he just waved good bye. "See you in class Kaylanee." Following closely behind he pulled me into a passage way off the Great Hall, resting his hands on either side of my head as I leaned against the wall.

His red hair framed his face, the flickering light from the archaic holders exaggerating his deep features. "Are you okay with what happened last night? I mean, I don't want to push you into anything you don't want to do." I could tell he was embarrassed, looking everywhere but my eyes.

"And this is a much more appropriate position?" Laughing as he pulled away I pulled him back. "I was just teasing you. And since nothing happened last night you have nothing to feel bad about. I promise, if you were doing something I didn't want I'd let you know."

I could see the flame reflected in his eyes now. The closer he inched to my face. My black robes suddenly felt too hot for the situation. And I let them slip down past my shoulders. Revealing my out of uniform muggle clothes underneath. He seemed amused with the simple red spaghetti strap tank top, that barely came down to the black skirty.

"Didn't feel like dressing in uniform today." Kissing into my smile, his hands slipped down my body to rest at my hips. Reaching up I put my hands on his neck, pulling him in deeper. The cool stones against my back contrasted nicely with the heat from his body.

"I think I like this rebel in you." Breaking the kiss long enough for that, gave me the time to slip my hands inside his robes and push them off gently. Biting my lip gently he looked down my body, sliding his hand back up to cup my cheek. "You really do look beautiful today."

Stroking my skin gently I leaned in for a deeper kissing, his tongue flicking at my bottom lip asking for entry. Smirking into the kiss I pulled away, taking a few steps back towards the door. His utter bewilderment made my morning that much better.

"Are you serious?" Picking up his robe he had me pinned back to the wall.

Laughing I kissed him again. "Normally I wouldn't. But we both have to get to class. And I don't want you getting too excited about D.A." Sticking his lip out he pouted for more.

"I don't mind skipping today, really." Kissing down my neck I was tempted to let him. "We can just stay here all day." Lifting me up slightly his lips were back on mine.

"You wouldn't want to miss Umbridge like this and we both know it. Now come on we have to go." Making him set me down I headed towards the door, reluctant to pull it open.

The bright lights stung my eyes and I wanted to slink back to the corridor and hide their rather than face the other students. Turning back slightly George managed to pass me, grabbing my hand and trying to pull me towards the stairs.

"What's wrong Sarah?"

Letting the indifferent feeling pass through me I smiled at him, "Yeah, I just forgot my robe. You go on ahead, I'll see you at lunch." Kissing my cheek he ran up the stairs as I turned back to the wooden door.

The darkness enveloped me in comforting hands. My mind slipped into nothing and I let it stay there. Inching along the wall I saw my robe lying in the flickering light. Reaching down to pick it up, I almost wished I hadn't found it.

Hearing the foot steeps too late to run I could either stay and be caught by nosey students or I could disappear and hope no one ran into me. My wand danced in my hand, performing the spell before I realized it was even out.

It was at least four people coming at me I could hear their foot steeps and voices. They were arguing about something. Seeing the first two come into lighted view I cringed, it would have been better to try and run.

Malfoy was talking to that Cassandra girl, and she seemed pretty angry. He was yelling at her and she was pushing him away as best he could. Two more shadows were standing in the background but I couldn't make them out yet.

"It's going to happen Cassy, you are either with us or against us." Draco's cool voice silenced the others. "Crab, Goyle I need you to get that girl for me."

"I don't understand you Draco. You say you want to date me but you constantly chase other girls, and now you are just being a jackass! I'm not putting up with it anymore. It's me or them. And I don't care about anything else." Storming off I felt her hair swish inches from me. For a second I thought she noticed because her eyes locked on mine, but she was through the door before I could think about it too much.

Turning back to his friends he rolled his eyes at the door. "I have to go get her, but you two need to get her do you understand me?" Ice blue eyes stared down the two flunkies.

"Do you mean that new girl?" Crab was a little slow and it seemed to irk Draco.

"No you morons, that vampire girl, Kaylanee. She'll lead us to what we want. We just need to have the right leverage over her. Which I just so happen to know." Turning towards the door he looked back for a moment. "I want her by tonight."


	8. Allow Me to Introduce the Real MePart 1

Hey guys sorry this is a shorter chapter, and I'm not really all that sure if I like it, but I had quite a few people ask me to post again tonight so I didn't want to disappoint. If it needs to be redone or you think something should be changed around just let me know, but in the end I'll decide, lol. Thanks guys!

* * *

I'm not sure how I found my way to the class but the next time I looked up I was sitting next to Kaylanee watching Professor Binns float slowly in front of us. Nudging me she smiled showing she had started a set of notes for me too, but class was the last thing on my mind. What did that Napoleonic complexed man child want with her. Or maybe she was just pretending to be nice and was really on the other side. No that couldn't be it, Kaylanee was a sweet girl, she wouldn't hurt a living creature, well unless she was really hungry.

"Hey Sarah are you ready for the test? Do you think this will be on it?" Her black hair moved in an unfelt wind, bright eyes shining towards me. The tip of her quill bobbed in and out of her mouth, a nervous habit I'd noticed she has.

Letting my guard down I patted her hand, "You are the smartest person I know, even if it is on the test I'm sure you'll do fine." Fangs flashing in appreciation towards me I let my mind fall back to darker thoughts.

Maybe she doesn't even know what's going to happen. But if she does why wouldn't she have told me. What do they even want her for. And what is she supposed to lead them too. Little jackass. The thoughts zipped back and forth through my head, carrying me straight to the end of class bell.

Looking to my right I watched her avoid our classmates gaze's as they slipped onto me. Ignoring the questions I pulled her out of the class and down the corridor away from prying eyes. Whistling a tune I didn't know it was hard for me to break her trance.

"So do you want to head down to Hogsmeade? I mean we are allowed to aren't we?" Trying to keep my voice as steady as my hands holding her I found myself impatient for her answer.

"Uh—sure, but what would we do? There isn't all that much down there." Seeming more fascinated by the leaves blowing outside the window I took that as my chance.

"Yeah but I just really need to get out of here you know. I'm tired of people staring at me." I could tell that had her.

Attempting to suppress her smile she shook her head yes vigorously. "I'll meet you after last class so we can go have dinner down there. Is it just me and you or do you want Tyler or George to come too?"

"How about just us tonight. We don't get enough time alone."

* * *

I had seen Crabbe and Goyle periodically throughout the day, always a few steps behind Kaylanee. The clocks ticking closer to the time we're supposed to leave and I wonder if my plan is the right one after all. Getting her out of Hogwarts seemed smart at the time, but was taking her out of Dumbledore's protection really all that intelligent?

Finding solitude one last time in the empty stacks of the library I'm regretting having to leave. Avoiding my other friends so they wouldn't know where we were going was probably going to be what undid my ingenious plan.

The bottom of the Marble stair case was busy than I imagined it would be, Kaylanee stood off to one side, robe folded neatly over her arm, eyes locked onto mine in relief. Bouncing up the last few steps to meet me she practically dragged me to the front door.

"I get the feeling I'm being watched, it's starting to creep me out. You're right we need to escape here." Sunlight glinted off her pale skin making her seem more alive. "I figured we could eat at the three broom sticks and then I could show you the town."

I'm sure she couldn't tell my smile was forced. I had one eye trailing behind us the entire walk down worried at any shake of a leaf. We finally reached the town and it seemed a bit more barren than I thought it would. Shadows jumped at me from every corner.

"Where's this place we're going?" Trying to force her out of the site seeing routine I pushed her towards what I assumed was the Three Broom Sticks.

Turning sharply I realized my mistake. The room was cramped and dusty, long tallow candles throwing elongated shadows onto the patrons. I knew this couldn't be the right place but Kaylanee didn't seem in any hurry to correct me. Each person in turn looked at us, wondering what we were doing here I'm sure.

"This looks cozy." Taking a seat at the bar I couldn't tell if she was joking or not. I hovered next to her. This was exactly the type of place I had wanted to avoid.

"This can't be the Three Broom Sticks?" Pulling her up from her chair I tried to make it to the door. "Come on. I want to try one of those butter beers you were talking about."

"I'm sure they have them here, and didn't you say you were getting cold out there." Taking her seat back she turned towards where the bartender should have been. Looking up and down the bar I watched a man stalk closer to us.

"No really. We need to go. Now." Right before the man, whos face was hidden by a cloak, reached us I managed to pull her out the door.

"What are you doing Sarah? What's wrong." Stopping me right outside the door she turned me back towards the door. "This place just looks rough, there isn't anything wrong with it."

"Will you please just trust me on this one." Pulling her down the dirt road I made her point out the Tree Broom Sticks. Slipping inside quietly I picked a table at the back of the pub, seating myself so I could see everyone that came and went. "Now this place seems a lot nicer."

The candles shuttered in there chandeliers, swaying slightly each time the door opened. To my surprise students kept coming in and filling the tables surrounding us. Kaylanee seemed happy in this normal setting. I couldn't tell her and ruin her happiness.

"So are you ready to tell me what was going on back there or are we going to pretend like nothing happened." Taking the two butter beers the woman brought us she swirled hers taping long nails against the glass.

"It just didn't seem like the kind of place we could have a good time in." Grabbing my drink I quickly swigged it down. "Wow you're right this is pretty good."

I Knew she caught me trying to change the subject but for once she let it drop. "Yeah this place has pretty good food too." The silence settled comfortably between us each left to our own devices.

A loud bang brought me back to the present, pulling my wand out and pointing it to the bar. A student I didn't recognize looked nervously down at his broken glass. Sitting back down I caught Kaylanee's eye who stared at me obviously unwilling to let it drop this time.

"Alright, You've been jumpy all day, so tell me what's bothering you." Pushing another butter beer at me it was apparent I'd have to come clean, well somewhat clean.

Sighing loudly into the drink I looked back at her. "I overheard something earlier today and it just made me worry a little. Her fangs slipped out, I'm not sure if it's because of rage or fear. "Kaylanee, I need you to tell me a little bit more about you. I'm afraid that someone might be after you. I'm not sure why, and don't look at me like that, I just want to make sure you're okay."

"Well, I don't know what you heard, but there really isn't much to tell. I mean I'm a unique vampire because my mother was human and my father was a vampire, that's why I have traits of both. But there's nothing special about me. Wait, who did you say said this?" Red rimmed her eyes, this was too much for her.

"I'm not sure really. I just over heard it." Lie. I hope she can't tell. Seeing how upset she was I slipped onto her side of the table. "What's wrong."

"My parents were hunted down for having me. Because it was different, because I was different. Do you think it was those people wanting to finish me off? If it hadn't have been for Dumbledore stepping in I wouldn't even be here now." Her pale frame hit the back of the bench, raising up to hit it again. "I can't believe this is happening."

"Stop that." Holding her tight I forced her to look me in the eyes. "It could have just been a prank I overheard, don't worry about it. Besides I'm here with you. Do you really think anyone can take me? Come on I'm pretty much awesome." Prodding a smile from her I turned to see the door shut. Oh no, who just came in and where did they go.

"You're right. I'm sorry. How about we get out of here and head back to the castle. It's getting to late to see the other shops." Pushing me out of the booth I couldn't think of a reason to stall her.

"Yeah, but maybe we shouldn't go back up there by ourselves. It is pretty dark." Downing the last sip of butter bear I looked for someone else to walk with.

"Yeah, I just need to go to the bathroom first." Before I could stop her she was on the other side of a locked door. Fantastic.

My eyes roved the bar, looking for the face that hadn't been there before. I couldn't spot the new comer which just made the situation worse. Leaning against the bar I kept a tight grip on my wand. Every time someone stood I pointed it at them, they didn't know how close to being cursed they were.

The scream surprised me, although I probably should have seen it coming. Rushing back to the door I tried to push it open, before realizing I should have just blasted it open. Stepping back I felt the splinters of wood fly past my face. On the other side of the door I saw Kaylanee stumble towards me, blood gushing from almost every appendage. I couldn't see anybody else in the room but I knew they couldn't have gotten far.

"Sarah, help me." Unable to chase down whoever had done this was out of the question for right now. Falling towards me I didn't know what to do for the first time in a long time.

"I'm here." Holding onto her, I could see her wounds attempting to heal, but something seemed to be stopping them. "Don't worry, I'll get you home safe."

I could feel the half life draining from her. Dark eyes unwilling to stay open. The crowd that gathered around us seemed frightened into silence. Even the lady behind the bar was to shocked to help. Cold fingers suddenly gripped mine, her eyes had turned red in the dim light.

"Somebody get Professor Dumbledore now!" Holding her head gently I tried to hear what she was whispering.

"Blood."

My slight hesitation made her grip me tighter. I was only worried what the mob scene would do if I slit my wrist, but my choices seemed to consist of only that. Drawing my wand tight across my skin I felt no pain. But the trickling blood enticed her mouth closer to my arm. Her teeth bared she could barely raise herself up to drink.

The wait was excruciating minutes ticked by and her strength seemed to be nonexistent. Cuts still unable to close she hung onto my arm afraid to let me go. My eyes were swimming, the loss of blood took a harder toil on me that I thought it would. Looking up I just wanted to see a helping face, but the one I saw made me draw my wand in fear. Before blackness engulfed me I felt the tip of my wand explode above me.


	9. Allow Me to Introduce the Real MePart 2

Okay guys, I'm not sure how the end of this one turned out, I wrote it when I was a little tired and idea's were jumping all over my mind. On top of that, I think I want to start a new story because I've found when I write more than one I write more often. So if you could just review with an opinion of one of the options I'd appreciate it. A. A Jacob Black story (no mean comments) B. An Eric Northman Story (he's a vampire in the Tru Blood series) C. A Dean Winchester story (From Supernatural) or D. A Chris Halliwell story (From Charmed) Thanks. Read and Review guys, it makes me love to write for you even more.

* * *

Waking with a start I wasn't willing to let my eyes adjust to the dark before I was searching for my wand. Realizing I was in a bed didn't make matters any better. My eyes lit up with the darkness, finally adjusting, at the same time my finger tips felt smooth wood. Curtains, why would there be curtains here. The body next to me brought me back to reality, I was in the Hospital Wing again. This place was becoming my new worst enemy.

Light color coming in from the bay windows meant it must be only an hour until sunrise. But why couldn't I move, attempting to push against the thin sheet felt like I was trying to move the ocean. Lead filled limbs were not my style. The fact that only one arm could be lifted was actually starting to make me mad. Clicking heals walked in a determined path towards me. I didn't have time to pretend to be asleep before Professor McGonagall's face peered around the corner.

"Glad to see you are able to wake up Miss. Green." Taking the seat beside my bed she stared at me in a mix of concern and anger.

Moving to apologize I realized I couldn't even move my mouth. Seeming pleased with herself she nodded towards me. I should have felt the magic before but now that it was so blatantly obvious I felt somewhat relieved. I hadn't paralyzed my body, but this didn't feel like McGonagall's magic, it felt much older.

"We had a feeling that as soon as you came too you might try to jump up and run off. We put an alarm spell on your wand. The second you touched it I knew you were awake." Looking almost worried at how easily I had fallen into that trap she stopped talking all together.

"Thank you for joining us Minerva." I knew the face before I saw the man. Long white beard hanging almost to low. Deep blue robes topped with a star tipped hat. His spectacle's caught the rising sun forming two diamonds in the growing shadows. "Recendo."

Deep down I felt each muscle release. My body relaxed and sunk into the not so comfortable bed. There expressions were schooled into indifference, I wasn't sure if I was about to get yelled at or thanked, either way two Professors at my bed at sunrise couldn't be a good thing.

"Thanks Professor." Slowly regaining the sensation in each limb I decided it would be best to not make any sudden movements, like sitting up. Looking down at my wrist I didn't even see a scar. "What did you do?" That friendly emotion, panic, set in quickly. I had never magically healed my wounds. It was the only thing that made me feel human.

"You lost a lot of blood, I had no choice but to heal you on the spot." My eyes tightly shut, to fight back the tears and to stop the anxiety attack, I still felt the wizard take a seat on the end of my bed.

"That was you? No—I swear…" I had attacked him, used an unforgivable curse on him.

"Don't worry. I admit your curse hit me pretty hard, the first time I've been caught off guard in quite a while. I'm just thankful you didn't use Avada Kedavra." His voice was smiling but I was too afraid to look. "You have a big heart Sarah, and that's what will probably get you into trouble. You do things when it comes to the people you care about before you think."

Not this speech again. Every authoritative figure in my life was always telling me to look before I leap, or stop going after dark animals they do not make good pets. I'm tired of it, even Dumbledore doesn't think that I'm mature enough to cut open my wrist to save a friend. This is just ridiculous.

My anger was starting to get the better of me, suddenly my eyes were open and I was staring him dead on, blue eyes meet hazel. "Listen. She was going to die. Somebody attacked her, her wounds weren't healing and if I hadn't given her some blood then she wouldn't be laying in that bed."

Not seeming taken aback at all he just nodded. "I understand that Sarah, but if I hadn't shown up when I did you would have died too. A golden heart only gets you far if you are alive to celebrate it."

I knew he was right but admitting it would be saying I was wrong, instead I tried to focus on the annoying pounding in my head, turning back to the window I watched the sun inch slowly up the sky. Knowing they wouldn't leave I was still surprised to see them sitting there when I turned back.

"This is no place to talk about this." Blue eyes glancing towards the surrounding beds all I could do was sigh. McGonagall moved to leave, turning back and smiling at me briefly. Stepping from my bed Dumbledore glanced out the window. "I've kept your friends from you for the night, but I feel that waiting at the door for the past few hours is a good enough reason to let them in. We will discuss this later Sarah, for now just try and be yourself."

Ha. Myself. I don't even know what that is anymore. Spending most of my life pretending to be someone I'm not makes it hard to remember who I started out as. I didn't have time to think over that for two long because Tyler had me in his arms a second after Dumbledore vanished.

"What the hell where you thinking Sarah, I told you to never go anywhere outside of this castle without me. Sarah, I promised to keep you safe, why do you try so hard to escape me." Holding me up he was holding me a little too tight for my current delusional state.

"Tyler."

"No you don't get to talk right now." Holding me at arms length I saw he was more worried than mad. "Anything could have happened. Why would you do something so stupid."

Avoiding his gaze I slid back breaking his grip, "They were going to hurt her, maybe even kill her. I didn't want to get you involved, I thought I could handle it, with everything else I've handled. A couple of under competent students shouldn't have been that hard." But the truth was I had nearly let one of my best friends die again. "How come I'm so weak?"

Taking me gently by the chin he pulled me back to his gaze. "You are the strongest person I know Sarah. You just get frazzled sometimes when it comes to the people you care about." Obviously I wasn't buying this. "You have done more stupid life threatening things in the past six years than most people twice your age. So don't ever let me catch you calling yourself weak." Resting my head on his chest I let him tell me that it would be okay.

"Yeah, I hope your right."

* * *

"Kaylanee? Are you awake yet?" Pulling the curtain back I let the afternoon sun fall on the sleeping vampire.

"That does sting me just a little you know." Rolling towards me I moved to her bed, hugging her tightly. "I am so so so so sorry." Feeling the tears fall I dried them with the sheet.

"Sorry for what? Us having a fantastic night out of this prison? Don't be, it was amazing." Forced cheerfulness wasn't going to work on her.

Her dark hair hid her face, red lips peaking through. "Up until I almost killed you right? Again that is"

"You kill me? Nah you wish." Pulling her to a seated position I tried to make her smile, all that happened was she pulled her knees to her chest and looked away from me. "Alright, I admit, the night could have ended a little better, but it's not like it was your fault. Someone attacked you, and you didn't force me to let you drink my blood I volunteered it. So really I'm the stupid one in this friendship." I was getting closer, she had almost smiled that time.

"Everywhere I go someone ends up getting hurt. I'm tired of being the monster." That steered us back off track.

"You a monster? Kaylanee, you are the farthest thing from a monster. I've seen quite a few monsters in my day, and I would have to say that you are the exact opposite." Hugging her again I pulled us to the edge of the bed. "Besides you were attacked. If you want to blame anyone blame the person that put you here.

"Did you see who it was?" Turning to me she seemed suddenly frightened. "I've been trying to figure it out all day and I just can't seem to remember."

"Wait you were awake all day?!"

"Well, I woke up around the time George came in and you two were—talking." Her pale cheeks made the blush pop especially dark.

"Right, well that's really not important. You can't remember anything? Not even vaguely who attacked you?" I on the other hand could hide the now deep shades of red.

Closing her eyes she pulled away from me, walking slowly across the room, it seemed like she was searching her mind, desperate for just a snap shot of who had done this. "No, I heard someone say my name, I think I turned towards them and—and then you were standing over me, and I felt your blood drip down my throat." That seemed to bother her more than anything else.

"And I would do it again, any day. So don't you dare feel guilty about it." Matching her pace a gave her a small side hug.

"Sarah, can I talk to you about something personal?" This was a surprising turn, back at the window she closed the curtains, sitting cross legged on her bed as I took up my own. "I don't drink people's blood because it leads me to finding things out about them that they don't normally want me to know."

Oh shit. I had worked years to school my face into interest rather than fear for this exact moment in time. But that didn't seem to matter here, while my face remained motionless I could see the fear flash in my eyes, by the reflection in hers.

"Listen, I'm not sure what was in your blood. I'm not sure what past secrets you are keeping from me, and everyone else. But know that when you do want talk about it, I won't tell anyone." She seemed sincere but I still wasn't sure if breaking down or lying would be the best idea.

"Kaylanee, I'm not sure what you think you may have tasted—but it would be best, and safest, for you if you pretended that you didn't. I'm not trying to be deceitful, maybe in another time, or another life I could tell you. But I will tell you that one of two things happens to the people that get to close to me, they die or get in so over there head I never see them again."

"And I'm not scared."

"What are you two girls doing out of bed?" Madam Pomfrey finally reared her head and put us both back in bed. "You two need rest. You have one more visitor and then no more for the day."

"Who me or her?" Kaylanee tweaked her sheets, sitting a little straighter. "Is it one of the professors?"

"Calm down Kay, it's probably just someone with homework." Laughing we were both surprised to see a small Slytherin girl walk into our word. She seemed somewhat uncomfortable, glancing back and forth between us before taking the seat by my bed. "Can I help you?"

Her brown hair swayed as she tapped her foot. Brown eyes catching mine. "Hi Sarah. Can I talk to you for a minute?" Looking back at the vampire she took the hint and wandered towards the front door muttering about finding a decent meal.

"Cassandra right? Is something wrong?" As unusual as this was I wondered if it was another trap, either way my wand was gripped tightly beneath the bedding.

"Listen I know you were there." Looking up at me she was suddenly still. "Please don't interrupt me I have to say this." Sighing she started again, "I know you were in the hallway when I was fighting with Draco, I didn't know what they were planning, you have to believe me. I found out when those two idiots came back with vials of blood. I am so sorry to your friend, I thought he just wanted to break up with me. I had no idea that he was going to hurt someone, I didn't know he was capable of that type of thing. He's not really as bad as everyone thinks."

Cutting in I felt my temperature rise. "Okay I am going to need you to answer a few questions for me. And I will try very hard not to attack you as I wait for the answers." Pulling away from me slightly she nodded. "What did they want with her blood, how did you know that I was there and why are you with a guy like that? You seem like a nice girl."

It was obvious she didn't want to tell me any of these things. But after a few minutes of silence she seemed like she would rather have me her friend than her enemy. "Well to be honest, I don't think they wanted her blood. You weren't supposed to be able to break down the door, cutting her was supposed to weaken her, and then they were supposed to take her somewhere, I don't know where, I swear, and if I had known about any of this I would have stopped him. He is a great guy, this isn't the real Draco—it's like he's being controlled by someone else entire. He's stronger, more aggressive and completely emotionless. But other times he's like he used to be. I miss that side of him." Seemingly on the verge of tears, I felt myself soften towards her a little, even though this could just be another trick.

"What do you mean controlled?" There is no time like the present for detective work, and it's not like anyone else could figure this out.

"I really don't know. Sometime I hear him talking to himself. At night in the common room when he thinks no one else is there. But I'm afraid for him. I just want the old Draco back. He's so secretive now too. He used to tell me everything but it's almost as if he's hiding a side of himself from me." Pulling at the edges of her uniform I knew she wasn't lying. Her eyes trailed along my outline, avoiding my face. Flicking my wrist, her attention snapped to my face.

"Alright, one last question then. How did you know I was there? I invented that spell myself. It's impregnable. Nobody can get through it." Refusing to let her move I watched for the signs I was accustom to seeing when interrogating an unwilling witness.

"If you want the truth, I've felt a strange connection to you since you've arrived. Yesterday in the hall, I didn't see you, I just knew you were there. It was like you were glowing there, even though there wasn't a light. That sounds stupid I know, and I can't explain it, but I'm drawn to you." Realizing her mistaken word choice she let a small smile creep out. "Not in some creepy way, but like if we gave it a chance we would make great friends."

Yes, she didn't seem like the stalker type what-so-ever. "Okay, well although I admit I have felt somewhat of a connection to you, we know nothing about each other. And how do I know you have good intentions when you are so close to Draco." That came out a little harsher than I meant it too. She was just a kid after all. "Listen I didn't mean for it to sound mean. I just can't seem to stay out of trouble right now, and I wouldn't want to drag you down with me."

"I'm a big girl and can take care of myself. But maybe I shouldn't have come." Standing up I nearly missed her arm.

"Stay, I didn't mean to be so mean." Patting the bed I gestured for her to take the spot. Tucking a brown strand behind my ear I wasn't sure what else to say. "Maybe we can help each other out, and a friendship can grow from that."

"What do you mean help each other out?"

"Well, if you tell me everything about Draco, and his 'friends', then maybe I can figure out why he's acting so weird towards you." She seemed excited by the idea, but then realization hit.

"And what do you want from me?"

"Nothing really, I would like to know more about why we feel so connected. But to be honest I'm also going to need you to keep me updated. Because the next time they come after one of my friends, I can't guarantee that I will be able to hold back from killing them." Cassandra's face twisted in slight horror for me to be so blatant. "So all you have to do is tell me every time they plan to come after someone so I can stop it before anyone gets hurt." I smiled in what I hoped was a reassuring way but she still seemed a little off put.

"Are you serious?"

"Sadly I am. I'm sorry about it but I will not just stand around and let the people I love be hurt." She seemed to take that as a good reason and extended her hand for me to shake. The deal was struck and the awkward silence settled in as she dragged the toe of her shoe across the rough. What had I gotten myself into, this girl could be a casualty by the time this ended. But I couldn't afford to think of that right now. I had to find a way to get into the Slytherin common room and find out who Draco was really talking to. If it was who I thought then this year at school just got a lot more complicated than jealous friends and new love interests.


	10. Allow Me to Introduce the Real MePart 3

Hey guys I hope you like the chapter, it give3s a lot of insight to her past, I still keep it a little hazey but soon everything will be out in the open. I'm still trying to decide what other story to start, with the votes I've gotten so far people seem to be leaning towards an Eric from Tru Blood story, if you want something else just let me know, the options are in the last chapter. Thanks guys! Don't forget to review. And sorry its a little short, I had a really busy day. :}

* * *

This was possibly my worst idea as of late. Convincing George to not ask questions as to why I needed in the Slytherin common room was hard enough, telling him he couldn't come along was like I'd murdered his owl. That piece of paper he pulled out was interesting but of no concern to me.

The dungeons were cold, somewhat drafty, but not near as terrifying as I thought they would be. They were just empty, but echo's still haunted it. Maybe I was just drowning in a sea of denial but I knew that if I found out who Draco was talking to then I would be able to protect everyone like I used to be able to. My fingertips played against the rough surface of the wet brick, why were all dungeons slightly damp, it didn't make sense.

"Ouch!" Blood ran slowly from my fingertip, something sharp along the wall had cut it. "Perfect something else for Tyler to yell at me about." Setting the stinging tip against my lips I managed to stop the flow before moving on. My plan already seemed stupid, this sign didn't settle my stomach any.

The entrance was right where he said it had been, but I almost didn't want to go in. "Cornus" It seems it's too late for my fear, I was on auto-pilot. The wall vanished, my steeps echoing down the short hall made me want to turn and run. It was a little after two in the morning, around the time Cassy had told me Draco was known for talking to himself.

"This is stupid. If I'm caught I doubt even my amazingness can get me out of this." Finding a door off to the side of the room I opened it slowly, just a broom cupboard, taking a seat on the hard floor I was more than surprised when a hand grabbed me from behind, covering my mouth to stifle the screams. Are you kidding me, ten seconds, that's a new record even for me.

"Sarah calm down it's just me." The voice did little to calm me down, more so it pissed me off. Waiting for my captor to release me I tried to think of things to do to him. "I'm not going to let you go until you promise that you won't get mad at me. And I mean a real promise I know you."

Nodding slowly I felt the pressure move from my face, turning around quickly I slapped the ginger across the face. "George what are you doing here." My hissing yell was a little too loud, we both sunk deeper into the darkness. "I told you I have to handle this alone. It isn't safe for you to be here!" Turning back to peer out the door I watched the last few embers die in the graying hearth.

"I think you don't give me enough credit Sarah, a couple of Slytherin's are hardly like a full squad of Auror's. Why do you refuse to let me help you?" The hurt in his voice was evident but I still couldn't tell him the truth. I don't even like who I really am.

Keeping one eye on the door and turning back slightly to look at him I couldn't seem to think of another lie. "Listen, I couldn't tell you why I had to come down here, and I love that you trusted me enough to tell me how to do it, but this is a lot more dangerous than just a couple of students. It's too late for you to leave now, so will you please trust me and if I tell you to run you have to promise you'll run."

He thought I was joking, I could tell that. My pressing eyes just made him look away and nod. This night was just going to go downhill from here. My legs were already getting tired in there cramped position. I could only wait so much longer.

Pulling my wand out I didn't have the chance to conjure in some pillows before I heard footsteps on the stone stairs. Leaning even closer to the door I almost lost my balance, save for George's hand on my back. I couldn't tell who it was just yet, but I could tell whoever it was didn't want to be caught.

Rounding the corner I saw the blonde hair and knew I had him. Reaching the common room Draco passed back and forth, crossing dangerously close to our hiding place. He looked sick, pale white with pink splotches on his cheeks like he'd been running. Mumbling into his wand I could quite hear what he was saying. I'd never seen a spell like this, so maybe he was just going a little crazy.

But then I heard it, his voice echoing back from the tip of Draco's wand. Feeling my stomach churn I refused to let myself lose it this time. He wasn't really here after all there was no reason for me to be scared. George pulled a flesh colored string from his pocket and handed it to me. I watched as the human looking ear crept towards Draco's now still frame.

"Do not be insolent to me Malfoy. I do not care if you tried, try again, I need that girl, and once I have her I will tell you the rest of the plan. If you mess up again, I will not forget this."

Draco was obviously scared, his wand was trembling, taking the nearest seat he fell into it. Swallowing I few times I watched his eyes trace the room, looking for outsiders. "Yes my Lord, I will not fail you again."

George stiffened next to me; his arms gripped me tighter and pull me back towards him. Damn, well that Bogart was out of the bag. Draco lowered his wand slowly, letting it fall sharply to the ground, watching it roll in our direction I started to panic. Stopping George from pulling the ear I motioned for him to wait a minute.

Straightening up he seemed to try and force determination rather than let his body betray the fear he hid inside. Walking straight to his wand, the quivering ear seemed to be just another pattern in the carpet. Keeping my eyes on him I almost wanted him to find me at that point. So I could take on the messenger and claim self defense. But he didn't even let his eyes wander to the door, it was as if he wanted nothing more than to fade into the night and leave this nightmare behind.

Black cloak whipping the corner of the stairs and we were home free. George was less reluctant to leave the safety of the cupboard but if we stayed we would have eventually been found. Forcing him to his feet we snuck back to the Gryffindor common room.

* * *

Back in my single room, with the enchantments armed I had no choice but to meet George on my waiting bed. He hadn't said a word since we had escaped the Slytherin common room, only staring at me, looking like was on the verge of asking a ground breaking question and thinking better of it.

Sitting softly I felt the red fabric caress my aching body. Should I break the silence and ask him a question or just let this fun awkwardness continue. My mouth seemed to be back on auto-pilot, "George? Why aren't you talking?" His mouth opened in a silent scream, eyes searching my face for the faintest sign of hope.

"That was his voice wasn't it. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named." Lying would probably be my safest bet, but I knew it wasn't the one that he wanted.

Bringing my hand up to my mouth even it couldn't cover the lies I had already told. He looked like he would wait all night for my answer. Tracing my lips slowly I let my fingers drop, "Yes." Well that was a lame answer. I couldn't even offer up a better one word answer than that.

Dropping his gaze back down to my pillow I wanted to shout out everything, anything, something that would comfort him. Seemingly more shocked than scared I took that as a good sign. Scooting a little closer his hand automatically wound its way around my hip, I don't even think he noticed the action.

"I wish I could explain everything George, you know how I feel about you. Believe me if I could I would—" His fingertips met my lips.

"You say that all the time Sarah, I'm starting to wonder what you think is so bad in your past that you can't trust me with it." He wasn't hurt, maybe numb.

"You have it all wrong. I trust you more than I have trusted anyone in a long time. That's why I can't tell you. I have to keep you safe. And the second you know, you may decide to run, if you run I can't protect you anymore." Images of every friend I had every had flashed through my mind, then my mother and fathers. They lingered longer than the rest, holding onto me in the memory like they could never do again. "Everyone I care about dies George, and I am not willing to lose you."

Smiling slightly he squeezed my hand gently, lifting off the bed and laying me down. "I know you want to protect everyone that you love, but eventually you are going to have to trust someone to help you." I couldn't even force a smile at that. No matter how badly I wanted to. "Okay, I tried. Listen, Christmas break will be coming up shortly, how about we just focus on that, and the snow, and maybe instead of going home to America you can come and see my family." I forced smile reared its ugly head and I nodded in agreement.

* * *

Tyler had been yelling at me for a good twenty minutes. I had learned a long time ago to just sit there and take it when it came to him. I had been tuning him out for the past five minutes but I could tell he was on to my glazed over expression.

"Sarah, I let it slide while you were in the hospital but now you seem so much better." The evil glint in his eye told me I was in for another good thirty minutes. "You left the grounds without me. If you had taken me with you this probably wouldn't have happened. And even if it had happened we could have kept you from mutilating yourself and just used my blood instead, I think you do these things to piss me off—" He made the mistake of taking a break for a chance to breath.

"Are you really still on about that? Do we have to do this again Tyler, I said sorry." Taking on his glaring eyes I folded my legs up to my chest and hugged them, sighing in defeat.

"Yes we do have to do this again, because apparently you didn't understand what I said the first time. How about this one, if you die, I will have to kill you." He was smiling so I knew it was safe to come out again.

"Thanks Tyler, I know you're just looking out for me, but you know I had to do that myself." Unfolding I turned towards the window and the now inch deep snow that was still following. "And what do you mean I didn't get it the first time?"

"You weren't in your room last night, I know you weren't so do not try to lie to me." He was back in stern lecture voice, I should have quite while I was ahead.

"Do you ever sleep?" Turning on him I saw a flicker of gilt slip behind his eyes. "You were in my room again. GAH! Tyler what did I tell you about that!" Finally I had turned the tables back on him. "How long were you there and what did you hear?"

"Well—I didn't—I mean, oh, you're good." Damn, he caught me. "So Draco is taking orders from him then. Well we assumed that for a while now, I really didn't think he had the backbone for it." Studying the ends of his fingers he glanced back at me. "I saw it in your mind too. You know you can't block me out."

"Ah shut it. I will tell your mom you can't keep your mind to yourself. We never should have made that stupid blood pact." Pushing him gently I grabbed one of the books from my small bookcase and pretended to leaf through it.

"Oh you know you love it, and you can't deny it comes in handy." Seeming to forget he was supposed to be the mature adult for a minute he straightened back up. "But really, which girl do you think he's after. My votes for you, but after the attempt on Kaylanee, I couldn't say a 100% on that."

"I know, I just don't understand why he went after her in the first place, kidnapping her to get to me is one thing, but just taking her blood, it doesn't make much sense, I'm going to have to talk to Cassy again before break." The book was back in its space and I was out my door before Tyler could catch up.

"Where are you going?" His voice followed me.

"Might as well ask her now!"

* * *

They were sitting in the Great Hall, she was surrounded by friends and he seemed to just be trying to keep his food down. Cassy kept trying to engage him and as much as he tried he couldn't tear his eyes from me, now standing only a few feet away at the next table. Finally Cassy looked up and I caught her eye. Looking up and down the table she sneered at me too, loudly saying she had to leave before the Gryffindor's swarmed the place. Her friends just smiled and nodded. Waiting a few minutes I followed, turned and found myself in the same corridor I had begun to hate.

"What's going on?" Flicking my wand to light up the tunnel I found her pacing, waiting.

"I don't know, everyone has changed. They are closing ranks around us, Draco that is, and me by association. Something is defiantly coming. Sarah I'm a little scared. I mean the Slytherin's have always followed him wordlessly but now it's like he's there king. Can you please tell me what's happening?" Stopping her pacing she turned to me, then it hit me, her face flashed in my wand light and I saw the person I had been seeing the whole time flicker inches below the surface.

* * *

Dumbledore's office was not as friendly as I remembered, corners of it seemed to be covered in ice, Forks perch empty with ash's covering the bottom, each object sitting stone still with no ticking to be heard. The man himself was missing from behind the desk, 'Running late' McGonagall had said. Not exactly like him.

The office sprang to life as the door behind me opened. The phoenix flying in behind him and lighting up the entire office. Watching him, my eyes locked on his swinging beard, the only thing about the man that I had always remembered.

"It is my understanding, Miss. Green, that you will be staying with the Weasley's for the holiday season." Nodding as he took his seat it was as if he was seeing me for the first time. "That sounds like a wonderful idea but I imagine that some of your—acquaintances—do not find it as enthralling as you do. I hope that they do not cause you any trouble." Smiling across the moon light desk he gestered for me to take a sweet from the bowl on his desk.

"No thanks sir. Is there something else? As we leave tomorrow I really need to finish packing." Knowing better than to leave my seat I waited for any sign from him.

"No, I'm sorry to say that is not all. You require a certain amount of protection anywhere that you travel which is why you came to this school. I have spoken for you and you will be staying at a safe house with the rest of the Weasley's and a few others, but, I will put some more protection on the house. Unfortunately that means I will have to inform them a little bit about you."

I knew something like this was going to have to come out eventually, but I wasn't ready or willing for it to be now. "Sir, do you really have to do this? Please, I finally feel, somewhat, normal. I don't want to let that go yet."

He seemed to be fighting something within himself because he looked as disappointed as I felt. "I will go with you tomorrow. See you off as such, I will not tell them, but Sarah, you will have too. I can tell you that these people will not judge you, they maybe more accepting than you give than credit for." It was obviously hopeful that I would agree but I wasn't ready for this yet. Studing my face I knew I was letting him down. "Tell them who you really are Sarah, your family does not make you who you are today.

Fighting the fear down I just nodded. George wouldn't be able to handle this. And if the rumors were true Harry Potter would be there too. This would not be as fun a Christmas I had hoped for, once he knew my real name I would have to run again. And Voldemort would follow me again.


	11. The Truth Behind My Lying Eyes

Hey I know I keep having to delay posting, but I seem to be having more and more medical issues than I thought possible. Sorry again. Some people thought that I may have jumped around in time a bit too much, but as I said before I will have to move through time a little faster because I had to give so much information in the beginning, thanks for understanding. I hope you enjoy this chapter! :} And thanks for being patent and please review!

* * *

I was not looking forward to getting on this train. It would take me back to the real world. The unprotected world where I would no longer be hiding behind Dumbledore's cloak. The man himself stood on the platform a few feet away from me. Something that must have been unusually because the other students couldn't stop there 'secret' glances. When he said he would see me off I assumed he meant all the way to their house, secret location, whatever it was. Or maybe I was just hopeful that he would.

Smiling over at me through his half mooned glasses didn't seem to ease my stomach any. The familiar group of red hair bobbed towards me through the crowd. Fantastic, I had avoided a face to face with the whole group since I had gotten here, if all the Weasley's were together than Harry Potter had to be there too.

Shutting my eyes I tried to slow my heart beat. Counting backwards from five I wished when I opened them up again that I would be anywhere but here. At any other time the hand on my lower back would have made me curse the owner, but as I was already holding myself tightly together I figured it was most likely George and killing him would make my happily ever after even worse.

"There you are Sarah; I thought you had slipped away." His lips pressed against my ear to be heard, warm breathe tickling me slightly. I wanted to smile, I know he expected me to, but I just couldn't muster the act this time.

"You know me, always disappearing." He laughed at my comment, not realizing how true it rang. Turning back to Dumbledore I was surprised and disappointed that he had already vanished without a sound. Looking closer I noticed a piece or parchment on the ground where he had been; quickly snatching it up I boarded the train with everyone else.

"We'll find you later Ron." Fred pushed the trio down the train as he entered a compartment already half filled. "Come on you two." Pulling on my robe I had no choice but to fallow.

Turning back to look for Kaylanee and Tyler I wanted to cry at the lack of there appearance. How could they not be here, especially Tyler I knew he'd find a way to squeeze into the safe house with me, one way or another he always did.

"Come on Sarah, you'll holding up the line." George wrapped his arms around me and pulled me onto the seat, breaking my trance. "Are you okay? You seem a little out of it."

I had two options at this point, let my nerves get to me or enjoy the last few hours I had with George and the me he knew. Shaking slightly I smiled up at him, "Of course, I love school, breaks aren't really my thing."

Laughing at me he turned to look at his brother. I kept the smile in place and looked at the other faces that seemed to be locked onto mine, I forgot some of his friends are a little too interested in me. Nodding at each in turn I tried to recall their names. Lee Jordan was the only one I really had, he had been nice to me, whenever George left with Fred and Tyler couldn't be found he would keep me company.

Pushing George sideways I took his seat. "Hey Lee. What are you going to do for the break?" He seemed pleased I had picked him to talk to over everyone else. Turning away from the rest of the group he pulled out a piece of paper.

"I will be working on this." Handing it to me, his fingers brushed my hand and he seemed almost embarrassed. "Ask George it's going to be fantastic." The paper had scribbles everywhere, three of the corners were dog-eared and I was sure more than one potion had been dropped on it.

"Errr—and this is what exactly?" I kept my eyes on his, to try and seem interested. Smiling sheepishly at me he glanced around before inching closer to me and gesturing for me to do the same.

"You know what Fred and George do," nodding that I did he continued, "well I happen to help them out in certain areas of their business." Beaming at his own self worth he pointed at the left side of the parchment. "I am going to be mass producing this new product for them over the break. Normally they do it themselves, but with George going to see your family I offered to help."

I nearly blew the ruse, my face fell for a split second before I caught what was going on. Widening my smile I threw my arms around him, lame cover, but I knew he wouldn't be focused on my confusion after that. "You are such a good friend Lee, thank you so much. I really appreciate you doing this so we can spend the holiday together." He seemed almost too stunned to move.

Turning back to the rest of the cabin I realized mine and Lee's conversation had attracted everyone's attention. His face was red and he was looking sideways at George, who seemed to be fighting how funny he found it and how he was slightly annoyed someone else had gotten a hug.

"George, can I talk to you for a second?" Looking at everyone I stood up. "In private?" His friend's cat called as we closed the door behind us. "You are coming to see my family?" His hand found its way to the back of his neck, his standard position.

"Well each time we leave we have to come up with a cover story, so this year I just used you. Sorry I should have told you." Pulling me in closer I realized exactly where he was trying to take his apology.

"Its fine I don't think—" My attempt at escaping him filled, his lips were against mine and my mind was gone, lost in his touches. It took seconds for him to have me pinned against the wood paneling, and another ten for me to realize everyone in the cabin could still see us. Pushing against his chest I noticed four faces move away from the window and sit back like they hadn't been watching. "You are in so much trouble." Trailing off half heartedly something moving along the ground caught my eye. "I'll be right back." Pecking him on the lips I rushed in its direction before he could object.

* * *

Three train carts later I still hadn't found the slippery bastard. Turning to give up I felt a hand around my mouth and another around my waist. The trains supply cupboard was smaller than I thought it would be. My wand out I turned to face my captor.

"Wow, put that away love, it's only me." Tyler seemed to glow in the dim light. Glaring across the tight space I left him out. "Or don't." He knew how angry I was. "I'm only here for you."

I couldn't take his pathetic puppy eyes, softening my expression I lowered my wand. "I thought you weren't going to do the whole sneaking around as a snake thing anymore?" As the words left my tongue my mind seemed to play catch up. Glancing down him I closed my eyes and turned away. "Really Tyler? You couldn't have put clothes on?"

Reaching out my hand found his chest, just to push him away. Chuckling he rummaged in a small box. "Well I had to grab you before you left. Really you used to be much more persistent in your searches." Waiting a few more seconds I chanced a glance back at him. Thank the hippogriffs he had clothes on.

"Ha-ha, you are so funny. Now. What are you doing here? You promised you'd stay with Kaylanee to protect her because I couldn't." Sitting on an over turned bucket I let my shoulders drop.

"Right well first off, you need to run with a more intellectually stimulating group your conversation was just so thought-provoking I had to bite myself to stop from falling asleep in there." He used this tactic a lot on me. Trying to make me laugh and misdirect the conversation into something he could control.

My eyes rolled automatically but I couldn't hid the smile from him. "Really Tyler, that's the best you can do? Now out with it. What are you doing here?"

He seemed almost nervous, not that he would admit to it. "Change of plans I'm afraid. Seems Dumbledore thinks I'm more of a benefit to you than staying at the castle with her." The fire bubbled up under my skin. I knew this feeling and it wasn't safe for anyone near me. He took a few steps back before he was out of room, he knew my expression all too well.

"What the hell Tyler. I was counting on you and you let me down like this? And you think that I'm the one who's changing." Ouch, even I knew that was too harsh. I could tell my words had cut deep. Taking a deep breath I tried to calm down as much as I could.

"Well for your information I didn't leave her unprotected." His voice had a steely edge, frost dripping from each word. Realizing his mistake as well he took my hands in his and pulled me up. "This is the part I need you to not get mad at." He had my wrist locked in a tight grip, he knows me way to well, it's unfair that he knows my moves before me.

"Tyler if I were you I'd let me go before your favorite body part gets relocated inside you." Pulling back slightly and grimacing at the thought he pulled me closer; wrapping me in a hug to keep me from following through with my threat.

Dropping my head against his chest I sighed to let him know he was safe. "Okay, I am going to let you go." Dropping his hands from around me I stepped back slightly. "She's here, down the train a little. We'll be at the house with you."

I almost broke down right there, I wasn't sure if it was out of anger or relief but my arms found their way around his neck as my knees gave out. Stroking my hair he tried to calm me down.

"Why didn't you just say so?" I bit back the tears and decided it was a mix of the two emotions.

"Sarah what's wrong?" This was not the reaction that he was expecting at all. He seemed unsure how to handle it.

"Well first off I'm pissed at you." Turning up to look at him I punched his arm softly. "You just can't let me and George have are alone time can you." Smirking he liked the new idea I had brought to light. "And well at least when I give my big news I'll have one friend to fall back on. Two if Kaylanee doesn't freak on me."

Puzzled he prodded my arm gently to get me to keep going. "I'm going to be telling the truth."

* * *

Tyler and I went our separate was outside of the closet, he agreed that I should have as much time with George before the truth came out. And he wanted to give Kaylanee a little heads up. The compartment seemed a bit more crowded when I got back to it.

The sliding door didn't want to budge with all the bodies pressed in so close. Squeezing in I tried to find a head of red hair, one or the other at this point I didn't care. Of course I'd find Fred first. He stood up to give me his seat and I was surprised at his chivalry. Kneeling down he got a little too close for my comfort.

"Where have you been? We got swamped." He nearly fell into my lap as someone bumped into his back.

"I see that Fred, can I help you with something?" Granted we weren't enemies but we never really talked if George wasn't there.

"Yes you can. Katie came in and sure she's my friend but she's a little psycho. Go make out with George or something, she's doing her annoying laugh. Nails on chalkboard I swear." Pushing me into the group I was thrown onto the other bench quickly.

I barely had time to register Fred was helping me before I saw the Griffin hanging all over George, he didn't seem uncomfortable with it but he it but at least he wasn't smiling and flirting back. Something in me snapped. My wand was raised before I could stop myself.

My movement caught George's eye before anything to bad could happen and I stowed my wand walking over to him. Sitting on his lap I pushed against him, bringing his hands up to rest on my hips. My fingers wound through his hair and I through his shock at my boldness I could tell he was enjoying it. Our lips met again and he nipped gently at my lower lip.

Pulling away I couldn't keep the smile off my face. Running my hand from his scalp down his chest I snuggled in tighter turning to look at the clearly pissed off Katie Bell. Looking like she was about to attack I flashed the cheapest smile I could at her.

"Oh, hi Katie, I didn't even notice you there." Turning back to George I kissed him deeply one more time before resting my head against his shoulder. "Looking forward to break? I know George is, we finally get some—alone time—away from interruptions and prying eyes that is." Copying the best girl giggle I had ever heard I hoped she got my message, yelling sex in the middle of this mostly male filled cabin didn't seem so smart.

She got it. Or at least her expression did. It was a mix of anger, disgust and possibly tears. Her mouth opened but the words seemed to escape her tongue, unable to form anything audible and only managing an indignant screech before she stormed out of the cabin. Her friend followed shooting daggers at me.

Pulling me away from the others George looked a little nervous. "Sarah, what you said to Katie, I didn't know that—I mean I hadn't planned on—if you want to talk this to the next step…" His face was as bright as his hair. Covering my laughter I patted him on the arm and shifted from his lap to the now empty seat.

"Sorry about that. I didn't mean to put you on the spot. In fact Fred asked for my help to get rid of her and I'm not a fan of how she was hanging on you." Laying back against his arm I laced our fingers together.

Seeming relieved he settled back into his seat. "Oh Good. I mean, not that I don't want to if you want to." Pushing him away I let myself think that the break wouldn't be that bad after all. The truth of who I am flashed behind my eyes the memories threatening to break through and tell everyone then and there.

* * *

The secret headquarters was not at all what I expected. Yes the house looked how I'd imagined, hidden with magic run down. But in the middle of the city. That didn't seem like the smartest idea, I've always found hide-a-ways in isolated areas that didn't risk being discovered. The courtyard held all of us comfortably but Tyler and Kaylanee stood off from the others, they had surprised the group by coming at all.

On the other side of the door a woman's scream met my ears. A man from down stairs came running to close musty drapes over it. A split second before they closed her flakey painted eyes caught mine and she seemed to recognize something in me. Shivering I pulled in closer to George. Doom was looming closer and I hated the way it made me feel.

A short red headed woman came out from what I assume is the kitchen. Grabbing Fred and then George I managed to slip back to my friends. Kaylanee was looking a little sicker than normal. Turning on her I pulled the two of them off to a side room.

"What's wrong?" Holding her at arm's length I noticed her eyes were a little bit more red than normal.

"I hate that train. All of those people jammed into one area. It always makes me sick. Don't worry." Her fangs managed to flash at me in the dim lights, but I only slightly believed her. "What about you? Aren't you going to meet the parents?"

My stomach dropped lower than it already was. I had forgotten that part. Great. Add that to my awesome list of impending disaster and it's like the icing on the cake.

"Sarah? Are you in here?" George poked his head in and took in the three of us. "There you guys are, come on out and meet the family, and various other people that we are holding hostage."

Mrs. Weasley was beaming brightly over at me. I'm sure if her husband wasn't restraining her she would have flung her arms around me. "And you must be Sarah." Extending her hand I took it, then Mr. Weasley's. "We've heard a little about you, but I'm sure George has just been too busy to send an owl to his parents and let them know how beautiful you truly are."

"Oh you are to kind Mrs. Weasley." This couldn't have been more awkward if they had planned it that way. The silence settled before Tyler came to my rescue and started a conversation with the adults that had surrounded us.

A tug on one of my belt loops proved to be a better form of socialization anyway. George led me up the stairs three landings up. Opening the door on the left side he led me inside.

"This is Fred and mines room. I think they may put Tyler in here too. I'm glad your friends could come." That last part seemed to eat him up to say. "Your room is across the hall. You'll be with Hermione and Ginny."

Pushing him down onto the closest bed my hand on his chest kept him sitting in an upright position. Forcing him to scoot back a little I saddled his lap. Rough hands found a familiar place on the small of my back. Keeping the tears in I kissed him softly, why couldn't I just be normal.

The door open with Fred's loud voice. "Thought I'd find you two here." Climbing off of George's lap, he protested slightly. "Come on George mom wants our help."

* * *

The dinner had gone smoothly nobody asked to many questions. But for the most part all eyes seemed to be on me. The supposedly notorious murder, Sirius Black, hadn't taken his eyes off me. He had to half already known, or at least suspected something terrible.

The dishes cleared them self and a thinner looking man with slightly shagged hair cleared his throat. All eyes fell on him, finally some freedom. The man, I think he said his name was Remus, stood and took in the crowd.

"I'm pleased that you all made it to see us. The old and the new. I know that a few of you were surprised that practically the full order is here, but Dumbledore has asked us all here for an unexpected announcement." His face turned to me. Damn. I suppose that's the end of this life. "Sarah I leave the floor for you." Sitting back down he nodded what I'm sure he assumed was reassuringly at me.

Standing I felt like I was going to pass out. Sure I could face death in the face but when it came to talking to people I actually like I could barely stand. Tyler squeezed my hand and I felt a little stronger. George looked a little puzzled and all I could do was smile like an idiot and hope he didn't run.

"Thanks." That one word stuck in my throat. This could not be happening. "As most of you know George and I have been dating for a while. As few of you know, he knows only a little about my family. He always asks and I die inside that I can't tell him. But as some of you seem to know by now Dumbledore thinks the time has come for you select few to know a little more." I was babbling, I knew it but it seemed the safest rout, even if all I got in return was puzzled looks.

A chair scrapped and Tyler was standing beside me, essentially holding me up and urging me on. "Right sorry, the first thing you need to know, is Tyler is more than a friend." I saw George stiffen and scowl. "Not in that way George." Everyone else chuckled. The smile faltered half way across and I was forced to continue. "I suppose you could call him a body guard. He's been my best friend and protector for as long as I can remember." I knew everyone was confused but just shouting out the truth would do more damage than confusing them.

"And the other thing you should know is I have been on the run my entire life. Hiding with my family up until they died—well were murdered." Mrs. Weasley and Hermione instantly hand hands covering their mouths. The others looked confused and somber. This story was going downhill quickly.

Taking a deep breath I had finally gotten to the part I was fearing the most. "And the last really important thing you need to know is that my name is not Sarah Green. It's Emily." I looked into George's deep eyes trying to hold onto what we had. His brow was furrowed and I knew he was going to bolt but it was too late to stop the words from coming out of my mouth. "It's Emily Riddle."


	12. Starting Over

So…I was neglectful again. I apologize. If anyone still reads my stories, I'm starting over. I'll post the first chapter of a random fanfic tonight, but I want to try and use this account more often. So please bare with me, thank you for your continued support.

~S.


End file.
